Let's Make A Deal
by sheppardlover928
Summary: The team go on an important trading mission, but one important find gives way to another and John finds he is of special interest to one of the trader's.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own SGA in whole or in part...unfortunately! I simply just love this series and write my meager stories just for fun! Any and all mistakes are mine and I apologize in advance for any mistakes. I'm not a professional and though I do reread my chapters, I most likely still have grammatical and spelling errors...hey..what can I say...I try! I hope you like!

Summary: The team go on an important trading mission, but one important find gives way to another and John finds himself the object of one trader's interest.

Let's Make A Deal. Chapter one

Colonel John Sheppard pulled the tails of his tunic down and adjusted the leather belt as he readied himself as the stargate chevrons activated. He smirked good-naturedly as he tolerated Rodney's whining complaints.

"Come on! Will you look at this! " Rodney whined, as he pulled on his own tunic front. "Maybe Sheppard can pull off this look, but really, I like to be more decently covered!"

John smiled at his friend's "compliment" while Ronon stood, thumbing his energy weapon to stun, as he wondered just how long Sheppard expected him to put up with the incessant whining.

Teyla stood silently, observing her fellow teammates, one more critically than the others. She admiringly agreed with Rodney. John was certainly "pulling off the look". The white linen tunic fit his lean, muscular form quite well. She noted the dark chest hairs and firm tanned chest that showed between the open-collar. She also noted the sturdy material of his pants and she admired how they fit his form more snugly than his regular BDUs, she tried to be discreet as she admired the view. She would need to thank her friend, Saja for supplying the Athosian clothing.

Noting the expeditions growing needs, Teyla had informed Elizabeth and John about the large trading outpost where they may be able to broker a deal for a large quantity of farm goods. They were eager to restock their dwindling food supplies, so Elizabeth had sanctioned the mission straight away.

Teyla had informed them that it would be better to fit in, rather than to stand out when they went, hence John and Rodney needed to "go native" in their clothing. They would all carry weapons hidden beneath their clothing, leaving the intimidating P90s behind.

The outpost called Pas Ruahan, was a bit different than most villages they had visited. Trading papers were required of all visitors. New visitors who needed papers, needed an established person with papers, to vouch for them before new papers were issued. Teyla explained this was done to keep out raiders and troublemakers.

Gate travel was semi-restricted during the day, from dawn to dusk, but once night fell...all gate travel was suspended. Heavily armed guards, regulated the gate, checking and issuing trading papers and generally keeping order. Night travel through the gate was forbidden, the control crystals were removed and stored under lock and key. Off-world traders were required to leave at day's end or seek permission to stay overnight should the need arise.

Trying to portray an ordinary villager was difficult for the military man and being met by heavily armed guards didn't sit well with Sheppard, but he trusted Teyla and would follow her lead.

Since she had been to Pas Ruahan many times before, she had her own trading papers and she would vouch for her teammates so they would be issued their own.

It didn't take long, despite the long line, and John figured that since Teyla had known the head guard...that had helped speed things along. John noted the frequent stargate activation...this certainly was a busy place. The guards kept things moving along smoothly. It seemed most people had been here before and knew what to do and what was expected of them.

The team joined the throng of people on their way to the outpost which Teyla had said was about a twenty minute walk. It was a pleasant enough walk and they made idle chatter with various people as they walked.

When they arrived at the outskirts of the post, they found merchants had already set up various tents and shaded booths aligned in rows. John thought the place reminded him of the huge flea market Nancy, his ex-wife had dragged him to, one too many times.

John just wanted to make their deal and get back to Atlantis, he really wasn't in the mood to shop, but apparently...he was the only one. As he walked alongside Teyla, he saw her looking around at the various tables. Ronon was herding Rodney along, while looking around himself. John smiled when he saw Ronon give a browsing Rodney a shove to keep him moving along.

"The trading tent at the end of this row is where the larger trades are made. That is were we shall need to go.". Teyla said as she steered John in the right direction. The path between the rows of product-laden tables was crowded with people. John needed his team to stick together, it would be too easy to lose one another. He turned around to seek out his lagging teammates.

It wasn't surprising to see Rodney rummaging around at a table, but what was surprising was the serious, interested look visible on Ronon' s face. His own interest piqued, John grabbed Teyla's hand to stop her and motioned for her to follow him back to the guys.

"Come on guys, you can look at all the goodies, AFTER we make the deal. Teyla says we have to get their early, if we want to make the best deal!" John said impatiently.

Rodney turned around then and both John and Teyla gasped at what he held in his hands. A ZPM! Not wanting to draw attention to themselves, John quickly advised his teammates to cool it. All of a sudden, he was bumped from behind and went sprawling over the table. His hands stopped him from face-planting on the various items on the table.

As he recovered, John noticed that his hand was covering an item he recognized as an Ancient device, and of course, it was lit up like a Christmas tree beneath his hand. Not wanting to draw attention to himself, he quickly removed his hand and they all looked around to see if anyone had noticed. No one seemed to have notice and they figured he had been bumped accidentally due to the overcrowded pathway. None of them had seen the man who was standing behind them, who had noticed, and was now moving hastily away.

"Okay, let's play this cool...Don't let on that we have any knowledge of anything Ancienty, especially the ZPM. We're simple farmers, okay?" John warned.

The owner of the kiosk made his way over to them. "Ah, I see you have found an item of interest to you! My name is Taslo, I am the owner. Perhaps we can make a fair trade?!"

John took the lead. "I don't think so...it looks like a piece of junk to me. Does it have a purpose?". His feigning disinterest was very convincing and had Rodney looking at him like he was crazy.

Taslo looked disappointed, but recovered quickly. "Well, it is a collectible Ancient artifact and it's function is unknown..."

John interrupted "In other words...it's broken". I have no need for useless, broken toys.". He gestured to his friends and they started to walk away, though he had to shove Rodney a bit.

"Uh, perhaps your lady would like it as a decorative lantern! You look like a handy man, you could fashion a well inside to fit a candle...the colors would be very...enhancing...as a bedroom light!". Taslo waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"What makes you think we need...enhancement?! John challenged, although his thoughts immediately strayed with thoughts of Teyla lying on a bed, bathed in the orange-red glow. His libido stirred, which was not what he wanted, or needed at the moment. Abruptly, he said. " Come on, we need to go see about trading for the tava bean plant seedlings before the best ones are gone."

Teyla stepped into his path and placed her hand on his chest. " I think Taslo has a wonderful suggestion for this piece!". She looked at him seductively. "Perhaps our bedroom could benefit from its ambience."

John couldn't help his body's responses to Teyla's closeness or the images that continued to flood his imagination. She was playing her part well...very well! Ahem! Clearing his throat, he tried to keep his voice steady.

"Seems my lady sees some value in this worthless piece." He smiled wanly as he opened his satchel, rummaging for an item to trade. He pulled out an old harmonica someone had donated for their bag of viable trade wares.

"This is a musical piece we call a harmonica. Luckily John had played one as a kid, so his demonstration was actually quite good. Taslo was intrigued, the item offered for trade was in working order and would sell quickly. "I have never seen such a thing! Is it easy to learn how to play?"

Their bartering was interrupted when a man rudely insisted on speaking to Taslo. They were deep in conversation, once looking over at John. Soon their conversation ended and Taslo returned.

"Do we have a deal or not, Taslo? We need to be on our way." John asked.

"We do indeed! I hope you enjoy your lantern!". Taslo smiled greedily.

John handed the ZPM to Rodney, who stuffed it into his own satchel. As they walked away, his excitement started to rise again.

"Geez, Sheppard! I thought you were going to blow the whole deal! Can you believe it?! We traded a stupid old harmonica for a ZedPM! Hey...We need to get back right away...I need to check this to see if there's any power left!"

"Hold on Rodney! We came here to restock our seriously depleting food stores...Once we do that, we will high-tail it back to...home." John was reluctant to use Atlantis' name in such a crowded place.

Though he said it decisively, he wondered if he was pressing their luck...maybe they should leave now...before their luck fizzled out... Triggering the Ancient device on the table had added to his usual wariness being off-world. No, they had not seen anyone who looked even remotely in their direction when the device activated for that brief moment...no, they would go make the trade for food, then go directly home.

"Okay, kids...let's go make a deal! "

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Let's Make A Deal Chapter two

Inside the trading tent were several more tables. Teyla asked for her contact, Habard Ruka, who brokered for several different farmers on another world. She knew him to be a fair and honest tradesman that she trusted from past dealings when trading for the Athosians. They were directed to the end left table. Luckily it looked like the man was just finishing up business with another trader.

They waited about five minutes for Ruka to be done. When he saw the group waiting, he recognized Teyla right away. "Teyla! It is good to see you. I have not seen you in many days. I told Halling to send you around the next time, I have missed you! "

"Master Ruka, it is indeed good to see you again also! It has been too many days. How is your wife and daughter? Halling tells me your family is growing?!"

"Yes, my daughter has blessed her mother and myself with a daughter of her own. Her husband is apprenticing with me and I hope he returns from his tasks so that you may meet him. Now! Who are your fine friends here and what can I do for you?"

"I look forward to meeting him. These are my good friends John, Ronon and Rodney. They are looking to trade for a large amount of various fruits and vegetables."

Ruka bowed to each man as Teyla introduced them and they each returned the bow.

John let Teyla broker the deal as she was much more experienced and had been briefed by Elizabeth on what they needed. Behind the table were several baskets full of fruits and vegetables which Ruka offered the group to sample. Of course, Rodney wouldnt touch the fruit, fearing an allergic reaction. John was pleased by what he sampled and nodded to Teyla to go ahead. The deal was made, both parties happy. It had taken almost an hour to make the deal and another hour to flesh out the details.

Ruka's son-in-law had returned and was introduced around. He would be handling their account under Ruka's supervision. He was a like-able and confident young man and John felt that both men were fair and honest.

Their business concluded and goodbyes were said. John walked alongside with Teyla as they headed out. "Thank you, Teyla...for all you did for us today. You did good, real good. Thank you."

"It is not necessary to thank me, John. I am also a resident of Atlantis and will benefit from our dealings today also. I am honored that you and Dr Weir have placed such trust in me."

"Of course we trust you...whole-heatedly! You know...If that ZPM is dead, I'm obligated to turn it into a lantern for you..."

Teyla smiled mischieviously. "And I would be obligated to show you how it's colors...enhance...the room."

John lifted his eyebrow as she swaggered away. He looked behind him to make sure Ronon was herding Rodney along. Rodney was talking a mile a minute and John smiled when he saw the bigger man yawn. Ronon couldn't look more disinterested if he tried and Rodney was clueless.

As they were nearing the edge of the outpost, John saw a little girl, alone and crying. No one was nearby and she looked lost. John headed over with Teyla beside her.

Teyla knelt by the little girl "Are you lost? Have you lost your mother?"

The little girl ran to John and grasped onto his legs. John was surprised and bent to pick up the little girl. "It's alright. We're going to help you." The little girl clutched John around the neck so tight, it reminded him of the Iratus bug clinging to his neck. A moment's panic had him cursing himself. This was a little itty bitty girl for goodness sakes!

As Ronon and Rodney reached their position, a young boy came racing out from behind a tree and grabbed for Rodney's satchel, which held the ZPM. The theft happened so fast, even Ronon had not had time to react. The kid was getting away before any of them reacted. John handed the girl off to Teyla and then both John and Ronon chased after the kid. Rodney was ranting about losing the ZPM. Teyla hurried along in the direction of the chase, prodding Rodney to keep up.

Luckily, the kid was running towards the road back to the stargate, but they had lost sight of him. John turned to see Teyla approaching, the little girl held fast to her hip and Rodney beside her, babbling away...

"Looks like we lost the kid...damn! John was angry that they had all dropped their guard. For once, everything had gone like it was suppose to..plus, they had the bonus of a ZPM to take back as a surprise...until now...

John wanted to search for the kid, but they still had to find the little girl's mother. They could split up but his spidey sense was acting up, maybe it was just losing the desperately needed ZPM, but he didn't want to lose sight of any of his team...not now...something felt...off.

He was still badgering himself over the lost ZPM when he caught sight of the kid, not far away...in the woods. Ronon had seen him too and he sped off in pursuit. "Ronon! Hold up! John raced after his single-minded teammate.

John entered a clearing, taking in the sight of Ronon, unconscious...at least he hoped so...lying in the middle. He bent to check him when he felt a sharp jab between his shoulder blades. The drugged dart had caught in the satchel strap and had not delivered its full dose, but enough of the drug had entered his system to make him lethargic and semi-aware.

His surroundings were spinning but John watched as he saw Teyla and Rodney succumbed to their own drugged darts. He saw, through half opened eyelids as the little girl pried herself from under the now supine Teyla and hurried over to the young thief, grabbing hold of his hand.

"This one's still awake. Hit him again."

John felt the full force of a drugged dart embed itself in his left thigh. The close range ensured the sharp needle went deep, delivering its full bounty. it hurt bad and John couldn't help the involuntary yelp that escaped and then he knew no more.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Let's Make A Deal Chapter three

John woke, immediately aware he was the not-proud owner of a headache from hell. His awareness also brought the realization that he was strapped to a table. Arms over his head, thick leather restraints around his wrists. Testing his other limbs, he felt restraints on his ankles too. Damn!

His next thoughts were immediately for his team. Looking left he met with Ronon's feral eyes. The man was positively seething. John sure was glad the big guy was on their side.

"Hey, big guy...what's our situation?" John asked, but wasn't sure he wanted to know...okay, he did. He needed to come up with a plan. Of course, being strapped to a table put a damper on any physical aspect being involved in said plan.

He raised his head high enough to see over Ronon and found Teyla. She nodded at him, concern on her face. Rodney was similarly strapped, like the rest of them, but he wasn't awake, which upped John's concern.

"Rodney?"

Ronon saw his concern. "He's out cold."

"Still?"

"No...again."

"Again?!". John usually didn't mind Ronon's rather cryptic conversations, but with the headache from hell and their precarious situation, he just wasn't in the mood.

"Explain, Chewie" he growled.

"They came in to see if you were awake a few times, got sick of Rodney's whining, so they stuck him with a dart...again. Almost thanked them myself..."

John nodded. If they weren't in such dire straits, he might find Ronon's comment funny. Nausea reared it's ugly head and he fought to keep from vomiting on himself. He swallowed hard, panting until the feeling passed.

"Who are "they"?" he flinched, knowing he sounded desperate.

"I believe one is Taslo, the owner of the kiosk where we traded for the ZPM...the others I do not know." Teyla informed him. "They do not seem concerned with us, but have come several times to see if you had awakened yet."

John frowned, usually he was quick to wake from stunners and such. How much longer was I out than you guys?"

"You have been unconscious much longer than us."

John then remembered feeling the dart hit his back and then the second dart embed into his thigh. So...a double dose of whatever knocked them out. He guessed the near double dose also explained why he was suffering the headache and nausea while Ronon and Teyla looked fine. He was glad they didn't appear to be suffering.

"You guys alright? ". He had to be sure.

"We are fine...I believe you may have received a second dose yourself. Do you remember?". Teyla asked concerned by the obvious pain he was in.

"Yea...I think the first dart didn't work out so well, so they hit me again.". He tried to focus on a spot on the wall as nausea swelled. His concentration was interrupted by the noise coming from behind the closed door.

John heard the distinct sound of a key opening the locked door. Since the door was behind them, it wasn't until their captors moved into sight that John confirmed that Taslo was indeed one of their captors and it appeared that he was in charge.

"Taslo! I thought we made a fair trade! What"s the meaning of this?!"

"Well...John...the musical piece was interesting...you will be happy to know I have already sold it...for a good profit! And it was a good trade, the Ancient device is broken and of no value to me. But you!", he shook his finger at John, " You! Seem to be most...interesting.

"Nycz here" he indicated the man standing next to him, "Happened to observe something interesting while you visited my wares. As you may have noticed, I deal heavily with all things Ancient. To find someone who can activate the devices is very rare...very rare indeed."

"I don't know what you are talking about.". John tried to keep a poker face as he belittled himself for thinking no one had seen him accidentally activate the device. Crap! "I never told you our names, how do you know mine?"

Taslo circled around John. "I know all of your names. Nycz followed you to the trading tent and stood nearby when you introduced yourselves there. I have eyes and ears constantly watching all over the outpost. Some days, it's for naught, but then...some days are like today!"

Ronon growled his disapproval of the underhanded spying and it was clear that he wanted to bang a few heads together.

Taslo ignored the irate man, but nodded to another man to check and make sure his bindings were still tight and secure.

"Now! Maybe you don't know what I am talking about...in my experience, many of those gifted were not aware. But somehow I get the feeling you are different."

"No matter, we will test the lot of you. I already know you can activate the Ancient devices, but what of your friends here?"

Nycz left and returned, rolling a wheeled cart into the room. There were several different Ancient devices arranged on it. Taslo picked up the first one and thrust it into Ronon's hand before the big man could resist. Taslo frowned, his disappointment showed as he moved on to Teyla. She tried to resist by making a fist, but Taslo pressed into her wrist hard until she opened her hand. The device remained. Dark and his disappointment was more obvious.

Moving on to Rodney, who was still out, Yaslo smiled when the device lit up dimly.

"Hmmmm, Gifted, but not terribly strong. He will still fetch a fairly decent price."

Taslo brought the device back over to test on John to be sure. Before he even had it near him, the device lit brightly. Taslo smile reminded John of the Chesire cat. And he hated that cat!

"Well, boys...we got ourselves quite a prize! It seems John here is strongly gifted! He certainly will fetch a mighty sum, probably enough for us all to retire!

"Let's see just how gifted you are. I am going to loosen one arm. Don't get any ideas cause I won' t hesitate to do something drastic should you decide to put up a fight."

His shoulder was sore and stiff from being restrained, but John recovered quickly, flexing his hand to return the circulation. He counted seven men plus Taslo. One hand against sixteen hands, half of those sporting a weapon of some kind...was not adding up to very good odds. He decided to wait for a more opportune time for any kind of retaliation, he prayed that he wasn't making a mistake.

Taslo could see John sizing up the situation and smiled. "I can see you sizing up your chances John.". He brought his gun up, business end jabbing into the flesh of John's thigh, exactly on top of the already tender flesh where the dart had bore into him. "I told you not to do that." He pulled the trigger and the scream made captors and captives alike shudder.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Let's Make A Deal chapter four

John woke to the irritating assault of someone firmly but lightly slapping his face in an attempt to wake him. It was working. The distant pain racing its way to the forefront of his consciousness.

"Come on, wake up!"

John wanted to reciprocate with the face slapping, but found he was still strapped down. The slight movement to check his restraints caused the throbbing pain in his leg to ignite and he sucked in and stifled a moan.

"Come on, man! Wake up! Lucky for you, I need you to live...See what you made me do?! Don't make me mad again John...who knows who I'll lash out at next!

John was trembling, more from shock than from the pain throbbing in his thigh, which he noted was keeping time with the thumping of his over-stressed heart.

"Lucky I didn't hit anything vital, huh? Don't worry, I knew what I was doing...just wanted to teach you a lesson. It's just a flesh wound, you'll live. Tomas fixed it up while you were out. If you do as I say, with no fuss, we have some pain medicine to give you.". Taslo assessed his prize, satisfied the man would live...at least long enough for him to collect his bounty and hand him over to his new owner.

Taslo picked up a large artifact from the cart. "Once more, I need to see how strong your gift is. Tomas will release your arm and you will activate the device."

John looked over at his teammates to assure himself they were still relatively safe. Gags had been placed in their mouths. He was glad to see Rodney awake, his eyes wide with fear. "He needed to be strong for them.

Taslo noticed John's attention focused on his friends and not on what he was saying. Yanking on John's wounded leg had the desired effect. "John, pay attention!". The yelp and glare from his now attentive prisoner made him smile. Clearing his throat, he continued "Like I was saying, you will try to activate the device. No other gifted one I have..acquired...could activate this particular device. I believe it is very special. I am certain you will be able to do so..So...don't disappoint me...or else."

His arm released again, John flexed his fist. The desire to bury it into Taslo's face was almost overwhelming,

Through clenched teeth, John chided. "You know, these Ancients weren't very good at leaving instructions. You never know what will happen. Blindly turning on these things isn't such a good idea...trust me on that."

"Ah, so you admit you have knowledge of Ancient artifacts, which means you must also know you are gifted! I knew it! You truly are a rare find! Taslo narrowed his eyes at John. " Make no mistake, I will not tolerate insolence. Your friends will suffer the consequences if you dare! Now...activate this device and tell me what it does. I suspect it holds much power, just remember what will happen to your friends if you try to use it against me or my men."

Taslo held the device out to John. Damned if he did and damned if he didn't, John closed his eyes and reached out to hold the Ancient device while trying to get a sense of its purpose. Despite the threat Taslo gave him, if the Ancient device was a weapon...well, wouldn't John would be a fool not to use it to his advantage?!

The moment his mind touched on its data, the device emitted a brilliant beam of light that originated from the center column and spread out instantaneously around the room. Taslo and his men, along with Ronon, Rodney and Teyla fell unconscious. No one witnessed the intense convulsions that racked the already spent colonel. The convulsions lasted less than thirty seconds, but left John dazed for several minutes after.

It took another few minutes to get his eyesight back to normal, the flash having left him with images of his surroundings superimposed over his retinal pathways. By the time he could see normally again, his senses had also cleared. Being the only conscious person in the room was good...well, he wished his teammates were awake, but at least their captors were down. Having a free hand was good too.

With no idea how long he had, John tried to work quickly freeing his other hand. It was difficult going and it took way longer than he would have liked, but once both hands were freed, he figured it wouldn't take long to free his ankles. He figured wrong. Stretching forward to unbuckle the ankle restraints sent spasms of pain through his injured thigh. Trying to put himself into a position that didn't strain his leg while he worked on the restraints resulted in a backlash of spasms that left him dizzy and nauseous. Time was wasting away and he feared any advantage would be lost soon, if he didn't hurry.

Once free, he quickly but carefully rolled off the table onto his good leg. Precious minutes wasted away as he needed them to just just simply get himself to remain upright. His body wanted nothing more than to drop to the floor and curl in on itself and wallow in the pain. But luckily his mind ruled...for now. He hobbled over to Ronon, unbuckled his restraints and then used the annoying quick face slap technique to wake him. Ronon woke quickly and his instinctive reaction was to strike out at his attacker. Unfortunately...that was John...and the resulting punch knocked him for a loop and he ended up sprawled on top of one of Taslo's men. Even with the cushion, his leg protested and his vision frayed. Whimpering moans escaped his clenched jaw.

Immediately, Ronon raced to John's side. Placing his hand on John's shoulder in support, he guiltily watched for his friend to compose himself and get control of the pain. Guiltily, he apologized for causing him more pain.

John just nodded, not mad at the big man for such a natural instinct. He tested his jaw, then hobbled to the table holding Teyla. "You get McKay while I get Teyla free...I don't know how much time we have left. it took me awhile to get free."

Once the remaining members of his team were awake and free, Ronon headed out to recon their situation while the others bound their captors. The last thing they needed was for them to wake and pursue them. Nycz was the first one to show signs of wakening and it was their cue to leave. Ronon had returned, meeting no other resistance. So they were free and clear to escape to...whereever.

When they reached the exit of the compound, they found themselves in unfamiliar territory. John was sure they were not on the same planet that Pas Rauhan, the trading outpost was on, as the sky held one too many moons. How could Taslo get four unconscious people past the gate guards in Pas Ruahan?! He didnt have time to wonder about that now. Right now...the question of where and how far away from this planet's gate were they was of the upmost importance. A path was cut in the dense forest greenery, presumably (and hopefully) the path would lead to them to gate stargate.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Let's Make A Deal chapter five

John was lagging behind, the gunshot wound to his thigh putting him at a disadvantage. They needed to move quickly, so he swallowed his pride and allowed Teyla and Rodney to support him from both sides which allowed him to keep his injured leg from taking on any weight. He tried to swing his other leg in time with their cadence. It took only a short distance for the three of them to coordinate their efforts into a semblance of cooperated movement and they started gaining ground, keeping up with the fast pace of the ex-runner.

It had been way over an hour and with no stargate in sight, John's optimism was waning. Besides, his leg was throbbing painfully. He knew that, at the least, Rodney must be exhausted..especially after having to help support him.

"Hold up...we need a plan. Let's take five to regroup" John panted the last words out.

Lowering first John and then themselves, Rodney and Teyla were thankful for the short reprieve.

"Jeez, Sheppard...you are heavier than you look!". Rodney whined.

"It's all muscle, McKay. Maybe you should try getting in shape."

John smirked at Ronon's comeback to Rodney's complaint. He only hoped it didn't start a quipping match between the two.

"Chewie, what say you scout out ahead before we move on. The gate must be near. I can't imagine they dragged our limp, drugged bodies this far."

" I would like to take the opportunity of rest to clean and re-bandage you leg." Teyla piped in her request with a concerned smile as she glanced at the blood-soaked bandage in place around his leg.

"Maybe they had some kind of transport...you know, we didn't really look around back there...maybe the gate is really far away and now we have no means to get there! Rodney was on the verge of panic.

"Chill out, McKay...if Ronon recons the area while Teyla redresses my leg, we won't lose too much time. Hopefully, he see signs of the gate nearby."

Ronon stood and looked around. "I'll be back."

The way he said it reminded John of The Terminator. It was a favorite of Ronon's and John noticed he said those words as often as he could...with the accent. It made him smile, despite the throbbing pain in his leg.

"Oh God...he's becoming delirious! Because really...there just isn't a reason on this world for him to be smiling stupidly!" Rodney said turning away...before Teyla's administrations to Sheppard's leg wound...and the blood involved...made him puke.

"I am not...delirious...Ouch!

"Sorry, John! I do not wish to hurt you but I must apply some pressure. I believe the bullet passed straight through but the constant movement has opened up whatever healing had begun."

John saw the strain on her face. "I'm sorry, Teyla...I know you're helping ...thanks." When she raised her eyes to his, he smiled warmly.

He missed the flush of pink that rose on her cheeks then, as a sharp pain made him squeeze his eyes shut.

Afraid to move as the sharpness of the pain dissipated, John felt a cloth wipe dampness from his cheeks. He would not acknowledge the tears, even if it was Teyla, so instead he lay there unmoving, his eyes closed.

He became aware that his thoughts felt like they were being rearranged, forced... suddenly, a stargate appeared in his mind and instinctively he knew it was their ticket home. Somehow he was connecting to the gate's existence. He felt it calling to him.

His eyes flew open. "Teyla! How long has Ronon been gone? We need to get moving...I think I justl linked with the stargate and it's 'calling me to it...like it knows I need it's help to locate it!"

"Does he have a temp, Teyla?! Because surely he is delirious! Now the stargate is 'talking' to him! Really?!" Rodney was panicking.

"McKay, I can hear you...and I don't think I am delirious...I can really feel the gate reaching out to me!"

Ronon arrived back and while he didn't find the gate, he was sure which direction they should take. John agreed, as he filled Ronon in on his new awareness.

"Perhaps this feeling is a direct result from encountering the Ancient device Taslo made you activate?".

Teyla. Gotta hand it to her...the voice of reason...damn, he should have thought of that! None of them had had any time to even think what the device was, besides it's initial knockout beam...John knew he had not lost consciousness for long and he had figured that since he was holding the device when it activated, he had been somewhat protected. Beyond that, he hadn't thought what else he may have unleashed.

Well, this was no time to ponder such thoughts. He just wanted to get his team back home safe and sound.

"Let's move out!"

Assuming their positions to each of his sides, Teyla and Rodney waited for him. John sighed but resigned to accept their help since he knew he wouldn't be able to go anywhere on his own two feet. Soon enough the rhythm they had developed before was found again.

The soft humming filled his brain, encouraging him on. At one point they must have strayed from the intended direction and the humming had become kind of a frenetic sharp alarm. John had needed to take the lead, changing their direction until the soft humming resumed. It was weird, to say the least, but even Rodney had accepted the connection. At least, his objections had died down to mumblings about their demise.

As they reached a high point and looked ahead, Ronon was the first to catch sight of the beckoning stargate. Smiles were shared all around. Unfortunately, the smiles were instantly gone when the first bullet slammed into a neighboring tree. Too close for comfort, they scrambled using the same trees for shelter.

Apparently Taslo and his men had worked their bindings free and had caught up with them.

"Surrender John...you have no hope of escape. I won't punish you and your friends if you surrender now. You know firsthand I have a bit of a temper! Don't make me mad!"

Damn, what...another fifteen-twenty minutes and they would have been through the gate, safe and sound. Now they needed to deal with the crazy madman who wanted to sell him off to the the highest bidder!

"You're crazy, Taslo! No way will we surrender...we are not property to be sold off! We have our weapons. Do you really want to challenge us!"

"Have you tried to use your weapons you took back from us? I dont think you have... Go ahead and try, you'll find them missing their ammunition."

John did just that. The deafening click without any ordnance being spent was a empty insult. Ronon thumbed his own weapon, but the comforting hum of the power pack charging was silent. Crap! They were screwed.

Making the only decision he could, John called out to Taslo. "Listen Taslo, let my team go, unharmed and I will surrender peacefully."

The onslaught of protests from his team was immediate. "We will not leave without you Sheppard! "There he goes again, Colonel Sacrifice!

John, we cannot leave you to the fate that man has indicated."

Whispering, John tried to reason with them. "Listen, we are in a hard spot. You guys head back home, then come back immediately with reinforcements. I'm pretty sure Taslo is dumb enough and greedy enough to take me back to the compound and he doesn't want me dead, so I'll just bide my time til you come back."

"And what if they decide to ferry you through the stargate to another hideout? Huh? Colonel We-Don't-Leave-Our-People-Behind?!"

"I don't think Taslo will do that. I think this compound is their mainstay. If they happen to do as you think, it won't be the first time you have to extract gate addresses from the DHD."

"I don't like it. We don't leave anyone behind...that includes you.". Ronon was adamant and John could see Teyla shake her head in agreement, a single tear fell from her eye. The desire to kiss the tear away was strong. He hoped he'd be able to do that...one day.

Sighing, first they needed to survive their current situation.

"John?! I grow impatient!"

"Hold on, meeting with some resistance here!"

"How touching...The deal you proposed will not be acceptable for much longer!"

John met each of his friends' eyes. "Look, we don't really have any option. If they take us by force, I don't think they will hesitate to kill you guys, well...maybe they'd spare Rodney, cause he has the gene...but I can't take the risk. You guys go and come back as quick as you can! Taslo needs me alive, I'll be fine. Now, it's settled, right?"

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Let's Make A Deal. chapter six

If nothing else, Taslo was true to his word. John watched all three of his teammates pass through the gate.

Honestly, he wasn't so sure his promised cooperation was that big of a bargaining chip. He knew Taslo,was a greedy bastard, but he knew the value of a good tradeoff. He was glad that that part of the bargain had gone off without a hitch.

"Now, John...you are all alone and we don't intend to be here once your friends regroup and come back to rescue you."

Taslo backhanded his prisoner, sending him sprawling to the ground. John fell on his injured leg and the pain had him clutching the leg, for all the good that did.

"Tie him up...someone dial the gate. We don't want to be here when his friends come back...and they will ...Right John?"

John glared at Taslo. He had counted on Taslo taking him back to the compound, in which case, rescue would be quick. If they took him through the gate, it would be awhile while Rodney extracted and sifted through the stored gate addresses. He really didn't want any extra time as Taslo's prisoner, it was proving bad for his health, despite Taslo needing alive!

He watched as the stargate chevrons locked, the last one failed and the stargate powered down. He noticed that the humming in his head from the connection to the stargate was interrupted, now an alarm-type sound replaced it. Good thing the sound was only in his head! Could the stargate sense his reluctance to travel through the gate right now?!

"What happened?" Taslo demanded of the man at the control.

"I don't know! It was working fine, up until the last symbol! "

"Try it again...you're using the right sequence, right?"

The man scowled at his boss. "Of course! I have dialed the address a hundred times!"

Taslo eyed John suspiciously.

"Hey, don't look at me! I'm all trussed up, I can hardly move my fingers!". John protested.

John decide to test his theory on their next attempt to dial out. He silently but strongly suggested the stargate to not engage. The second attempt failed, after the second chevron failed to engage. John silently thanked the stargate and the hum returned.

Angry, Taslo struck out at the closest object...which happened to be the afore mentioned trussed up John. The boot kick into his solar plexus sent the pain receptors there into high gear, rivaling the already juiced up pain receptors still throbbing in his thigh. The resulting moan slipped out before he could stifle it.

Turning to his men, Taslo ordered "Okay, we head back to the compound. If the gate is acting up on this side, then most likely, it doesn't work on the other side either. Imal and Tomas, stay here and try to fix it."

John was roughly pulled to his feet. The waves of pain the movement caused had him doubled over. Two of his captors grabbed him on each side, much like how Teyla and Rodney had, but these two were far from gentle. They roughly dragged him along between them, his feet jarring over the roughened terrain causing multiple sharp pains to sear through his injured thigh.

After roughly five minutes or so, John was hitched up into a craft. So Rodney had been right...huh?! Luckily it was a hovercraft and it's smooth ride allowed John to think of things other than the extreme pain he felt over his entire body, in particular, the throbbing pain his thigh was emanating. The trip was silent, even Taslo seemed deep in thought.

Back at the compound, John was dragged back to the room they had been in. He really didn't want to be strapped to the table again, but since he was barely conscious, there wasn't a damned thing he could do. Still, he was conscious enough to wish he could do something to help himself. He wished he could do something about the two goons about to lift him onto the table.

Suddenly the hands that had been holding him disappeared and as John fell heavily to the floor, he saw the men that had been holding him, fly across the room where they both made a sickening sound as they hit the wall. Both men were obviously dead, their necks and heads at clearly impossible angles.

Two more men took up their positions. Grabbing for his arms, John hoped his theory was right and thought about them joining their predecessors'. Incredibly, they too flew across the room, ending in a heap after hitting the wall. Cool! His triumph was short-lived however as he was cold-cocked from behind.

John woke, the whole of his body wracked by pain from head to toe. Accessing his condition, he didn't think there was a spot that didn't hurt.

Somebody...and he had a pretty good idea who...sure had roughed him up but good. Just how low would Taslo go, beating on an unconscious man! The pain was mostly constant and dull around his middle...no sharp, stabbing pain...which was good. That meant nothing vital was threatening impending, immediate death. Still, he figured once again, Carson would have his work cut out for him...when he got rescued.

Speaking of which...was that gunfire he heard?! The staccato of the P90 assault rifle was unmistakeable.

Taslo entered his narrow field of vision, grinning like a mad man. He pushed an Ancient device into John's hand while sticking the edge of a very sharp knife into his throat with his other hand. John was aware enough to feel the blood trickle down the side of his neck, though the pain just seemed to be absorbed along with all the other pain. The jostling around made his head spin and as hard as he tried, he couldn't concentrate enough to send Taslo flying to an instant death.

"Acivate the device John!" Taslo growled at him. The door being blown off it's hinges distracted Taslo. Desperate, he held the knife tighter to John's neck as soldiers poured in through the door.

"So...not the simple farmer you pretended to be! You really are a rare and unusual prize, too bad your friends came back so soon! Since now, I suspect all my men are dead, I have little to bargain for...but it appears your life is of great importance to these men, so how about we make a trade...one more! My life for yours..."

The surrounding soldiers made way for their commanding officer's team. Ronon entered, his gun now fully charged and set to kill and aimed at the center of Taslo's forehead.

"Seems we have a bit of a standoff here! One false move and I will send this sharp knife through his main blood vessel!" To prove his point, Taslo dug the knife tip deeper into John's neck, blood ran freely down the Colonel's neck.

The sight of his abused and battered friend was too much for Ronon. He pulled the trigger at the same time Taslo's body went flying through the air.

The man ended up sprawled across a counter, his sightless eyes wide with shock.

Teyla was the first to reach John. She used her bare hand to hold pressure on the seeping wound on his neck, careful not to inflict anymore damage to his already damaged body. Ronon and Rodney stood over him protectively, until Carson and his med team came in.

Carson and his team quickly assessed their patient and did as much field triage as they could to stabilize him. Satisfied, Carson gestured for the gurney to be rolled into place and the Colonel was lifted carefully onto it. He was barely aware as they guided the gurney out to the waiting jumper.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Let's Make A Deal chapter seven

How many more times would they be sitting here, while Carson performed his myriad of voodoo miracles, all in an effort to put their very own version of Humpty Dumpty, back together again.

Rodney joined Ronon, pacing the opposite hallway, careful not to cross the path of the still very angry, very huge man. Seriously...he was glad the big man was on their side!

Teyla sat silently, holding back tears. Refusing to let them fall, because allowing them to do so, would be a sign of giving up and she just was not prepared to do so...not on John.

It had been several hours since they had rescued John and Carson had taken him into surgery right away. Elizabeth and Lorne joined the anxious teammates in the infirmary waiting room.

Hours later, a weary Carson emerged from the surgical suite, he was met by several worried faces as he approached the waiting room.

"Well, the Colonel is out of danger, for now. The gunshot wound went straight through the Colonel' s thigh, but that's the only good news. The infection that has set in is the most severe ailment, but that, along with blood loss and the beating he suffered, has caused multiple contusions and bruising to his kidneys which is stressing his immune system.

If we can't get control of the infection, we may have to do additional surgeries to cut out the infected regions before he develops sepsis. We are doing all we can to support his body so it can heal" Carson released a tense breath. "Frankly, if it were anyone else, I would be rolling that man back into surgery right this minute. But I've seen the the Colonel beat impossible odds time and time again, so I want to give him every chance to rally before we are forced to do such a radical procedure. If that ends up being the case, the Colonel will lose a good portion of muscle...his leg will be severely compromised.

The group sat stunned. They knew Carson had, and would continue to do all he could for John. Each one of them was thankful that their friend and colleague would survive, but each one of them knew how devastating losing the function of his leg would be for the active military man.

Rodney followed Elizabeth back to her office. Neither spoke as they walked, still reeling at the seriousness of John's injury yet both were ecstatic that he would live. Once in her office, both sat, lost in their own thoughts.

"Off the record, Elizabeth...if John loses the function of his leg, we know he will be discharged from the Air Force, but that doesn't mean he has to be forced back to Earth! He can live here as a private consultant, right?! If the IOA recalls him, he can resign...or...or we could tell them he went off world to live with the Athosians, but he could really stay here...they never need to know!

"Rodney, stop! We are not there yet...and if need be, we will support John no matter what he decides what he wants to do. But I agree with you, if...and I stress, if...it comes down to it, I will fight tooth and nail to keep John here in Atlantis, regardless of his military standing!"

The infirmary was quiet. Carson had sent the ever present group holding vigil, off to rest. He himself was exhausted and their constant presence reminded him that everyone was feeling the strain. He did not need any more patients right now, having Colonel Sheppard was a full time job!

Carson sat next to John, staring at the injured military man. His heart heavy with the forboding decision he was afraid he may have to make in order to save his patient's life. The Colonel was unaware of the battle his body was waging. Carson had kept the Colonel sedated, essentially in a medically induced coma, keeping his battered body stress free, so healing was at it's optimal level...Steroids, antibiotics and blood products were also given to boost the natural immune response.

-SGA-

Unfortunately, it appeared tHey were losing the battle against the infection. Carson needed to take him back to surgery as soon as possible to remove the necrotising flesh before sepsis set in. The decision could be put off no longer, sadness flooded the physician. This surgery would be life-altering for one Lt Colonel John Sheppard. Carson couldn't help but wonder how much of the man's soul he would be cutting away along with the physical flesh.

As he prepare himself mentally to do what was necessary, images of his friend running alongside Ronon with his signature lopsided grin filled his mental vision. His heart constricted with his next order. " Marie, prep the Colonel for surgery."

"Wake him!"

Carson felt the words rather than actually hearing them. Shaking his head, he promised himself a good ten hour sleep once the surgery was done.

"Wake my son!"

Carson again felt the words enter his consciousness, a definite nudge. Perplexed, Carson sat there again watching the rise and fall of his infirmed friend's chest.

"Wake him! Wake my son!"

Okay, so this time Carson most definitely heard AND felt the words!

John had confided in Carson about his connection with Atlantis. Besides himself, only Elizabeth, Lorne and his team knew of the connection. Even the IOA was not privy to that knowledge. John and his trusted friends all knew that the IOA would exploit the fact that the city was sentient and "talked" to John.

Carson felt weird but he reached for and held John's hand, hoping for a better connection. Though he had the second strongest ATA gene in the city, she had never sought to connect with him.

Carson smiled. So this is what John felt every minute of every day he was on Atlantis. The background hum was comforting. Time was short and Carson dampened his fascination. He concentrated on connecting with Atlantis.

"Please, wake my son. He has the means to help himself heal."

Carson sat stunned. How was what Atlantis stated possible?! Carson had always been curious at how well and how fast the Colonel healed from injuries that were serious enough to cause permanent damage. He had defied death several times. Carson had always considered him one lucky man, but perhaps there was more to it.

Regardless, he knew what he needed to do and he' d give his friend every chance for maintaining a normal life, such as it was, here..in the Pegasus galaxy.

His hand reached for his ear com.

"Elizabeth, Rodney, Teyla and Ronon...please report to the infirmary...STAT!"

TBC

Forgive my not italicizing Atlantis' words...couldn't figure out how to do so and gave up trying!


	8. Chapter 8

Let's Make A Deal. Chapter eight

Marie gave a yelp of surprise when Ronon came bounding into the common room of the infirmary. Carson had just delayed his order to prep the Colonel for surgery after he summoned the group, but didn't have time to warn her that he had summoned them.

Seconds later, Teyla arrived followed by Elizabeth and Rodney. Their faces all held the same expression...one of dread and apprehension.

Rodney gasped, between breaths "Is he dead?"

Ronon grabbed him by the neck and three voices shouted in unison "NO!"

Ronon looked up at them with an innocent look,while forcing Rodney to bend at the waste. "What? He looks like he's about to faint?

Rodney pushed up then, his face red "Pass out! Pass out!"

"Thankyou, Ronon...I've got him from here." Carson took hold of Rodney's arm and chauffeured him to a chair, doing as Ronon had done and bent him down so his head was between his legs.

"He'll be okay...but I need to see you all, in my office. Marie, would you please watch Rodney for a few minutes and once he has recovered please show him to my office."

"No, no, no, no, no! If this has to do with Sheppard...and I'm sure it does...I'm coming now! Rodney said between labored breaths. Carson noted that he did look a peck better, so he nodded for Ronon to escort him.

Once settled in his office, Carson began. " Okay, time is of the essence here. Time is up and I was about to have the Colonel prepped for surgery, when ...well, when..."

"When what?! Rodney interrupted. Everyone held incredulous eyes on him. "Sorry...I'm just worried about John..."

Carson smiled slightly "It's okay Rodney...like I was saying...I cannot hold off any longer...Colonel needs surgery or his life will be in jeopardy. I had just given Marie the order to prep him, when...now, you're gonna think I'm daft, but listen...I heard a voice tell me to wake John."

"What?! Who was it?! Rodney interrupted again..."Sorry..."

Carson looked very serious. "It was Atlantis! She told me to wake Her son and that she had the means to help him heal himself.

"Her "son"?! Atlantis thinks he's her son?!

"Rodney, please! Let Dr Beckett explain." Elizabeth was trying to contain her angst.

Carson continued "yes, I know it sounds incredible, but we all know John has a unique connection to the city. He's said she is sentient and I believe she knows he is very ill...She reached out to me to tell me she has the means to help him heal himself, but I need to wake him..."

"Atlantis sure waited until the last second to pitch in! So...what are you waiting for?! ". Rodney asked.

"Well, Rodney...I thought you all would want to know about this, before I even contemplated waking him...Elizabeth? What do you think?"

"We know John trusts his connection with Atlantis. Maybe she can help him. Carson, you're sure that without surgery, John's health will be compromised?" Elizabeth wanted the best for John, but she also knew losing the use of his leg would be tragic but at least he would be alive.

"Aye, I'm afraid so...still..., Atlantis holds many secrets, perhaps what she says is true. I know John would want this chance, don't you?"

Elizabeth looked around the group, each nodding. "Do it Carson...wake John, if you don't see improvement within a reasonable amount of time, as not to endanger his life any further, will surgery still be an option?"

"Aye...depending on how much time I can give him..."

Marie knocked on the door, "Doctor, Colonel Sheppard's temperature is rising, it's 104.5.

The group rose together and with Carson in the lead, they all headed to the ICU where John was being monitored. Carson ordered meds to help reduce his fever, though at this point, he knew it would do little good. He also asked Marie for a stimulant to counteract the sedative that was keeping John under.

Five minutes later, John showed signs of waking. His moans of pain were heart-wrenching. Teyla had taken hold of his free hand and held it to her cheek, reciting an Athosian prayer. Within minutes, John's eyes opened, the pain he was in, evident in his glassy eyes and furrowed brow.

"Hurts...". John moaned. Carson grimaced, knowing that if the Colonel admitted he was hurting, it had to be bad, real bad. He bent to explain.

"Colonel, I cannot give you anything for the pain right now...we need you awake.". Carson continued. "Colonel, Atlantis connected with me and told me she may be able to help you heal yourself. Do you have any idea how that is possible?"

John had a faraway look for several minutes. Carson was about to intervene, afraid his patient was showing signs of septic shock, when John nodded.

"Rodney? I hope...you brought...that Ancient device back...that one that knocked everyone out?" John was evidently in pain as he spoke.

Rodney nodded. "it did a heck of a lot more than that! But Yes, yes...we brought that back, the ZedPM and more!". He was ready to tell John just how lucky they had been, but didn't want anyone yelling at him again. He supposed his news could wait.

"Good...that's good...I need that device...Atlantis needs it to help me."

Carson looked at Rodney, who immediately activated his ear com.

"Zelenka, bring that ancient device straight to the infirmary, as quick as you can!"

Since there was a transporter right outside the infirmary and one across from Rodney's lab, Zelenka had the device in hand and to the infirmary in less than five minutes, but John was barely conscious and Carson was concerned about the erratic fluctuations recorded on the various monitors.

"Whatever needs to happen, needs to happen now...I don't like these readings!"

Rodney hoped he was doing what needed to be done as he instinctively placed the device on the bed and placed John's hand upon it.

Immediately the device started to glow at its center. The glow spread out, surrounding John. His eyes closed and the audience surrounding him held their collective breaths. Teyla had reluctantly released his hand when the glow enveloped him, knowing that whatever was happening was between Atlantis, the device and John himself.

Carson watched the monitors, ready to end this incredible session if the readings took a nosedive...It had been fifteen minutes with no change in the Colonel's condition...he prayed they had made the right decision.

Several more minutes later, Carson watched the monitor readings normalize, slowly and steadily. Looking upon his patient, whatever this process was, it was still causing John considerable discomfort.

It took awhile, but then the glow started to slowly dissipated, as did the discomfort evident on John's face. The frown of pain alleviated to leave him with a more content and healthier appearance. It appeared he was sleeping restfully and Carson was duty-bound to make sure he stayed that way.

Whispering, he gestured for the watching group to leave the room quietly. What had just happened, had been a surreal and reverent event that left the group speechless, even Rodney didn't protest as Carson ushered them out like a flock of sheep.

"Carson?" Elizabeth looked at him wide-eyed.

"I'll be back...let me check out the Colonel." He gestured to Marie to assist him.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

Let's Make a Deal. Chapter nine

Carson sat at his desk with his hands holding his head up. He wouldn't rest until he was sure that his patient was doing as well as he appeared. That meant pouring over the myriad of test results he had ordered to rule out any doubt that John was truly healing at an accelerated rate. It was fascinating, a medical miracle!

After the device had powered down, Carson had done a physical exam on John as he slept soundly. The purulent infected wound on his thigh was not gone, but had closed well enough, with healthy pink tissue knitting together nicely. All evidence of the virulent infection was gone. Blood tests showed the process of healing was well underway. In fact, all the lesser ailments, the contusions and the bruisings were also all gone.

Pleased, and finally able to relax, Carson finally felt the effects of the last 36 hours of caring for the extremely ill Colonel. He avoided thinking too deeply about how it was possible for the Colonel to be healed...that would wait for Rodney's report and until he had time to do his own investigation. Right now, he was just happy the Colonel was doing well and was resting comfortably. He had one last errand to do before he headed off to get some much needed sleep of his own.

He walked quietly to the ICU room. Normally only one visitor was allowed at any given time, but somehow this group never followed that rule and somehow he never enforced it...but...only with this group.

He found all three members of the signature team sitting vigil, but soundly asleep. Rodney was in the chair to the right of the infirmary bed, his ever present laptop also in sleep mode. Teyla sat to John's right and he noted her closeness to the sleeping man in the bed. Her hand held his securely, her head resting on his arm. Ronon sat at the end, his feet propped on the bed, snoring softly. He chuckled to himself. Aye, they too had been through a trying time. He couldn't remember how many times he had seen this same scenario. He shuddered to think how many more times there would be in the future.

While off-world missions had a fifty-fifty chance of either going very right or unfortunately, going very wrong...this team more often than not...got the raw end of the odds. Of course, Colonel John Sheppard always gave his own team the more precarious, risky missions, which accounted for a lot of their misfortunate experiences.

Carson had an awful thought. What if John would now feel invincible and put himself and his team in even more danger! No, John would never endanger his team unless necessary, but he may put himself in jeopardy more often if he believed he could be healed so quickly. Hell, the man had offered himself for suicide missions more than once.

He made a mental note to have a serious talk with the Colonel regarding his concerns.

John had not woken since his encounter with the Ancient device, but Carson had no doubt that the whole process had taken quite a toll on the already compromised man. He figured the Colonel would stay asleep for quite awhile and Carson would let him sleep for as long as it took for the convalescing man to regain his strength.

Ronon, a light sleeper, awoke to Carson's approach. Carson gestured for him to follow him out of the room, as not to disturb the others.

"Aye, lad...sorry to wake you, but I figured you'd want to know the exam and test results as they pertain to the Colonel's condition."

"Is he gonna be okay?". Ronon asked, concern on his face.

"Aye, his is no longer in any danger and is healing very well, but he still needs lots of rest."

"Good...that's good.". Ronon then pulled Carson into a quick hug. "Thanks, Doc...for everything you've done for Sheppard. He's a good man...so are you."

Thoroughly embarrassed by the big man's rare show of emotion, Carson smiled "Right then!...Thank you, Ronon...I, ah...need to go inform Elizabeth of the Colonel's status. Dr Forrester will be on duty while I rest up. Try to get some more sleep, Ronon...Colonel Sheppard will be asleep for awhile yet."

SGA::::::::::::::::::SGA:::::::::::::::::SGA

John woke with a start. The last thing he remembered was Taslo holding a knife to his throat. A gentle hand on his arm and a sweet soft voice calmed him and allowed him to take in his surroundings.

The infirmary in Atlantis filled his vision as did the welcoming sight of his smiling team. The comforting hum of Atlantis filled his head and then retreated to a barely noticeable presence. He knew she would wait for him to connect with her.

Cautiously, he shifted his body, the soreness of being in one position an annoying feeling he had unfortunately come to associate with being comatose. He also realized his leg pain was gone, well...it ached, but that was a heck of a lot better than the throbbing, stabbing pain that felt like his leg was on fire.

He smiled at Teyla, his heart leaping at the sight of her gorgeous smile. His eyes were locked on hers and he saw the concern and love they held and it warmed his heart. He hoped one day soon, he would fill those eyes with passion and desire.

"Geez, Sheppard! Its about time you woke up!

John's gaze shifted reluctantly from the pleasing view to one a lot less pleasing...well, not that it wasn't good to see McKay, but...

"Good to see you too, McKay...good to see all of you! Thanks for rescuing me! None too soon either! That bastard wanted to head to another planet, but...". He frowned. "The stargate kind of read my mind and wouldn't engage the chevrons!"

"See I told you, Colonel Sacrifice! That Taslo was a sly one! Hey, wait! Did you say that the stargate read your mind?! Wait! Never mind! That Ancient device looks like it might be the next best thing to a ZedPM! Zelenka and I have been..."

Carson walked in then, having been alerted of the Colonel's awakening by the monitors, but also by Rodney's over-zealous mutterings. "Hold on there Rodney! You'll not be tiring my patient out with your jabbering! Now...git...the lot of you! I need to examine my patient!"

Rodney made to protest, but Ronon pulled him towards the door. Teyla caught John's eye once more and smiled. "I will come back in a little while, is that okay?"

John smiled. "More than okay, I'll be looking forward to you coming back!" He frowned. "I mean, I appreciate it, Teyla...but I know you must have other important things to attend to..."

She stopped him by putting a hand on his chest. "John, you are very important to me...I will see you in a little while." She smiled brightly as she turned to leave.

Carson was beaming when John's attention finally came back to him.

"What?! John flushed with embarrassment, but a small grin graced his face.

Carson cleared his throat and steered the topic back on track.

"Now, Colonel...a quick exam and then we need to talk."

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

Let's Make A Deal. Chapter ten

After nearly sixteen hours of sleep, Colonel Sheppard was awake and enjoying a simple breakfast at two in the afternoon. Carson waited until the Colonel was done before he went to have a chat.

"Colonel, the connection you have with Atlantis is quite amazing. She was quite worried with your being so ill...she connected with me and told me she had the means to help you heal yourself. With the aid of that Ancient device Taslo made you activate, you are about ninety percent healed...and I don't mind telling you it was in the nick of time."

Carson grimaced, a look of guilt on his face. " Colonel, I was moments away from taking you back into surgery...the infection was so invasive that I would have had to excise quite a bit of your leg...it would have been quite radical I'm afraid...I think Atlantis felt my anguish and intervened on your behalf."

"I don't know what to say Carson...I'm just really glad Atlantis contacted you when she did! Thanks for listening and acting on her suggestion...I imagine that was as hard a decision to make as the other...". John was visibly shaken, thinking about what could have been his fate.

"Aye...I'm glad the way things turned out." Carson said sincerely. Patting John on the shoulder, he decided to broach the subject he was concerned with now.

"Colonel, I don't know how what happened actually happened, but apparently Atlantis sensed the healing powers that Ancient device seems to have instilled upon you. I believe the city, the device and your gene interacted and the combined powers somehow allowed your body to heal itself...Now, I don't pretend to even know how it was possible, but it is quite amazing! Thinking back, I believe Atlantis may have been able to assist you somewhat in the past...quite frankly, I always thought it extraordinary that you had an amazing ability to heal quickly...but, it makes sense that Atlantis found it necessary to help you as much as she could, though it was never like this...so that Ancient device is the key."

John sat pensively, thinking of all Carson was telling him.

"So...I have these cool healing powers, can talk to stargates and make things happen by thinking them...looks like I should kind of thank that bastard Taslo...if he weren't dead..."

"I don't know about those things, I mean, I read the mission report Rodney filed...but Colonel...my concern is that you might be more careless with your own well-being in tedious situations, now that..."

John was taken aback. "Carson, I would never do anything to put myself in danger on purpose, I..."

"Hold on, lad! I mean no offense! But, you must admit you give yourself and your team the more difficult and precarious missions..and you have taken on two suicide missions...and that's all before this turn of events!"

John was frustrated. Did Carson really think he'd purposely put himself in danger, and now...be a liability!?

"Listen, Carson...I'm military commander of this crazy place! I have and always will do whatever I need to do to ensure the safety of everyone in this city and Atlantis herself! You minds well have cut my leg up, if you think that would stop me from putting myself in danger when needs be!

Carson regretted this whole conversation. It wasn't going the way he wanted. Now he had the Colonel upset and on the verge of blowing his top.

"Colonel. I don't mean to insult you. Everyone here knows you would do anything necessary to fulfill your duties to them! But trouble seems to find you, more often than not. Listen, we just need to know more about what powers this device has instilled in you. We don't know any of the factors here! We just need to be a bit cautious about everything."

"Whether I now have my own personal healing device or not, it won't affect how I do my job-ever!" John shouted, a little more forcefully than he intended.

John sighed deeply. "I'm sorry Carson. I know you're just worried..but my job is what it is and I won't compromise my responsibilities and yes, I agree, we need to learn more about this device, which is what I assume Rodney is doing as we speak!"

Changing the subject, because he appreciated Carson's concern, but they could debate this all day and nothing would change. John figured this was a really good time to ask. "So Doc, when can I get out of here?

"Awk! I knew you'd be itching to leave us as soon as you opened your eyes! I'd like to keep you for 24 hours observation...just in case."

John was disappointed, but he owed Carson, so he didn't put up a fuss. "Can I at least take a nice hot shower?"

Carson smiled "Aye...supervised, of course! You'll be weak as a kitten and I'll not be having you injuring yourself by passing out, deal?"

"Deal...Thanks, Carson...for everything...again."

Carson was humbled, for he knew John was sincere. "I'll get Nick to help you. Take it slow, Colonel."

Half an hour later, the clean and refreshed Colonel almost looked forward to climbing back into the infirmary bed. He hated feeling so weak and exhausted, but then he thought about just how lucky he was. His leg was achy and weak, and he would be spending week or two doing physical therapy, but Carson had insured him that his leg would be back to one hundred per cent.

His stomach flipped at the thought of how close he came to losing the function of his leg and how close he came to losing everything he loved. His career would have been done for. As well-he would never be able to pilot again, at least not planes. He would still be able to pilot the jumpers, but alot of good that would have been because they'd ship him back to Earth if he weren't military anymore. Atlantis was his home, what would he do without the friends he now thought of as his family, what about Teyla?! That thought in particular,made his stomach clench. The resulting nausea had him retching.

Luckily Nick was still hovering nearby and was quick to grab a basin, just in time. He got the Colonel back in bed and noted the sweaty, clammy skin of his patient. He checked his vital signs, then called for Dr Beckett.

Nick informed Beckett with what had happened and gave him the vital signs readings. Carson was not one to take any chances, so he ordered an EKG and some bloodworm. John made to protest, but Carson was having none of it.

"Now, Colonel...You're looking mighty peeked. You've been through a lot and we still don't know what effect the whole healing process will have on your body...I'm inclined to think you've just overdone it a bit, but I need to do some tests to be sure.

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

Let's Make A Deal. Chapter eleven

"An anxiety attack! No way, Carson!"

"Colonel, would you rather have had me find an anomaly in the tests I ordered?". Carson asked, not showing the amusement he was getting from seeing the shocked look from the usually stoic, guarded man lying on the bed in front of him.

"Of course not, Carson, but a "anxiety attack"?! John sat up straighter, trying to look less vulnerable.

"Aye...and even brave, altruistic soldiers can have them! Nothing to be ashamed about, lad. You've been through a lot! Just be happy your symptoms were not caused by anything physical."

"Oh I am, Carson, I am! You'll never know how much I appreciate how this all turned out!"

"Is there anything you want to talk about, lad? Anything bothering you?". Carson had to ask, even if he knew the private man would not admit any fears.

"Nah, I'm good Carson...but thanks." John silently wondered why this time, out of all the times his life had been in jeopardy...why did facing his own demise this time cause him to have an anxiety attack?! As a soldier, John knew he couldn't afford to dwell on what could have happened and he definitely couldn't let it affect how he did his job in the future. He needed to move on...he always did, and he would this time too.

Teyla entered the infirmary and saw Carson sitting beside John. They looked deep in conversation and she was afraid to interrupt, but then John saw her and smiled. She loved his smile...heck, she loved Everything about him! The immediate physical attraction she had felt upon meeting him that first day had grown, steadily, as she learned more and more about him. She had enjoyed his friendship these last two years, but now she wanted more...she needed more. When the time was right, she would tell him how she felt. She hoped that the time would present itself soon.

She smiled back and sensing their conversation was ended, she approached. "It is good to see you awake, John! "

"Good to see you too, Teyla."John smiled, happy for the distraction and even more happy that the distraction was Teyla.

Carson rose from the chair he was sitting in and offered it to Teyla. "Thank you, Carson...I hope I am not interrupting."

Carson always had a smile for Teyla. She was one of his favorite people. "Not at all, lassie! We were just finished, besides...the Colonel here will be readily available since he will be staying here for a wee bit longer..." John smiled weakly at Carson, which had the cheeky doctor chuckling as he left the pair.

John watched the graceful way she settled herself in the chair next to his bed. He was always amazed at how feminine she was despite being a formidable warrior able to take down the toughest Marine on base.

She laid her hand on his arm and he felt the warmth of it permeate and spread along the length of his arm. How was it that her simple touch felt so calming.

"John, it is wonderful to see you awake. Carson says you are almost completely healed!" Teyal looked at him with concern. "He also said the healing process was quite draining to you, how are you feeling now?"

"Well, after sleeping for sixteen hours straight, you'd think I would feel rested, but I still feel tired...I hate feeling this way."

She smiled, knowing that he was not the type to lay around idle. "You must be patient and let your body heal fully. If you are in need of more sleep, I can come back?" Teyla offered, but silently hoped he would not send her away. She had missed him while he slept. She had used the time to do her own chores and rest herself, and even though she knew he was in good hands and was resting comfortably, she had fought the desire to check on him numerous times.

"No, please stay...I really am glad you came, Teyla." Seeing her definitely made him feel better. He felt his fatigue subside, the prospect of her company made him brighter. He wanted to tell her how he felts out her, but he knew this was not the time..or place.

"Have you seen Rodney? I was wondering how his examination of the Ancient device is going? It would be great if Carson could incorporate the healing powers to help everyone...that would be so cool!"

"Yes, it would be wonderful to be able to use it on anyone with injuries! I am sure if there is a way, Carson will find it. Your communicating with the Stargate was quite useful and the defensive effect was quite impressive also...I do not think any of us would be here, if not for the powers that were transferred to you. I have not spoken with Rodney, but Ronon said he has been in his lab working on the device, only breaking to eat meals."

After an hour of enjoying each other's company, Teyla noticed that John seemed to be fighting to keep his eyes open. She knew he was trying hard to stay alert on her behalf. She also knew he would feel bad if he fell asleep while they were talking.

"John, I must go...I have a sparring lesson with Ronon and I believe you need to rest some more. Would you like company later? I can bring you something from the mess hall for dinner?"

John smiled "That would be great! I hate to admit it, but I am tired. I think I could use a nap."

"Alright, get some rest and I will see you later." She leaned in to rest her forehead on his. John surprised her, and himself, when he tilted his head and leaned in further, his lips seeking hers. Teyla readily accepted his gesture, thrilled that he took the initiative. The kiss lasted only a moment, as both of them smiled, breaking the intimate contact.

"Whoa...I didn't plan that, but I've wanted to do that...for a very long time! "

Teyla was all smiles. There was no mistake now, John had feelings for her as more than a friend! Her heart was racing and she felt flushed.

"Oh, John...I too have wanted to show my feelings for you for so long."

"I guess we need to talk..." John said, as he reached for her hand.

"I've been such a fool..."

Teyla held up her fingers to his lips. "We...have been cautious, not wanting our friendship to be jeopardized...but, this is not the time for us to talk. You need rest and I must go. But..." Teyla smiled. "We most definitely...need to...talk."

John, now confident, pulled Teyla into an embrace, his lips once again sought her softer, yielding lips. After several minutes, they reluctantly parted, their foreheads still together, their eyes locked on one another. Both smiled at the same time.

"Please get some rest, John. I will be back later. " It took a few more kisses and several more minutes for her to leave, a smile gracing her delicate features as she left.

John shifted to make himself more comfortable and fell asleep as he lay daydreaming about these new feelings he and Teyla had finally admitted they had held back from each other for so long.

Carson saw Teyla leave and from the look on her face, she had had a very nice visit with the Colonel. He decided to check on his most impatient patient. Drawing the privacy curtain aside, he hesitated when he saw John. He chuckled when he saw the same dreamy look on the Colonel's face that had been evident on Teyla's. He was sure these two finally admitted what everyone else, well...everyone but Rodney..had known for quite some time now...his thoughts travelled to Chuck and wondered which expedition member had just won the betting pool. Perhaps, he himself , might be the winner!

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

Let's Make A Deal. Chapter twelve

John's sleepy thoughts were interrupted by a gentle, but insistent nudging he instantly knew was Atlantis trying to get his attention. The comforting hum that only he was privileged to hear, grew in intensity though in no way was it intrusive or unpleasant.

He smiled to himself. Apparently Atlantis was growing anxious waiting for him to consciously connect with her. It still amazed him that he had the strongest ATA gene found to date. His gene even stronger than that of General O'Neill.

A few days after they had arrived and settled in the city, Atlantis made herself known to him. "She" for lack of a better description to describe the sentient part of the city, could only connect with one city dweller and the chosen one required to be the strongest gene carrier.

At first John was disturb by the connection, but quickly, the low hum that signified their connection became comforting and now, for the most part, he felt the connection subconsciously. The few times when their connection had been lost, John had felt a deep sense of loss. Even being off world at any given time, caused him a certain degree of emptiness...until he returned and felt her welcome him back. That feeling never got old.

Initially, John had not told anyone about the connection, or that Atlantis was sentient. Eventually, when he had felt comfortable and trusted them, he had told his team and also Elizabeth and Carson. They all agreed that no one else need know, especially not the IOA, who would no doubt exploit the situation and use John without regards to his civil rights.

Like the ascended Ancients, Atlantis could not interfere overtly, though she did give John information she deemed necessary. Since most of the city was still offline or damaged, Atlantis had no access to those areas and with only one ZPM, her abilities were severely limited.

''''Morning, Atlantis'''

((Good morning, John!))

'"Sorry I haven't talked to you sooner.'"

((You needed time to rest and I understand your need for 'space'.))

"'I appreciate that...thanks for the healing assist...I might not be here or at the least, I would be crippled, if you hadn't alerted Carson about that device being able to help you heal me!'"

(( You are welcome, my son...I felt it imperative to assist when your health is in jeopardy...But it is the component you speak of, as the reason I need to speak with you now. ))

"'Yeah...I know it has a significant value. McKay has been studying it but hasn't bothered to enlighten us with his findings yet...'"

(( I believe your Dr McKay is having a difficult time accessing the component, as strict safety precautions had been installed upon its assembly...it is of significant value that was long ago lost to the city. ))

"While I was held prisoner, I was forced to 'connect' with it, which ended up being a good thing. I don't know what happened, but everyone else in the room was stunned and I know I had some kind of seizure, which seems to have been when the device transferred some kind of unusual powers to me. Is is some kind of defense device?'"

(( Yes, John... The component is, in fact, a defense mechanism as you have surmised. It's primary function was to be an independent power conduit to enhance the city shield, but other properties were incorporated. In the event that the city was compromised, survivors could detach the unit and use its properties for defense, healing injuries and as a source of power, all in the hopes that it would help survivors relocate and have a chance at survival.))

"''Wow, pretty valuable thing to have!''"

((Yes, and unfortunately, one of the scientists called Anatharacles stole the device and took it, along with a group of his supporters out of Atlantis. It was presumed they went to an uninhabited world to start an unsanctioned colony. They were never heard from again.))

"'Guess the Ancients had their share of unsavory rebels.'"

((The Lanteans, or the Ancients as you call them, were not perfect, but they were highly advanced. Sometimes the combination had destructive properties))

"' Yeah, we're finding that out-more and more...Anyway, this device-when it gave me those powers...are they permanent? Can others benefit from its properties? Oh yea, how was I able to connect with the stargate? It was like it knew I needed to find it and guided me to it, then it sensed my need for it to not activate?""

((The powers instilled to you by your contact with the component are not permanent. The powers instilled after direct contact only lasts for a finite amount of time. That is why the component was needed for direct contact when you needed to be healed. Indirectly, the powers you possessed also allowed for you to be a conduit to use all Lantian devices without your need to be physically near. That was how I was able to reach out through the stargate to guide you to it. I also was able to help you to control the stargate. In answer to your question, others with the Ancient gene may benefit from contact with the compnent also, though I am afraid that there is something you need to consider regarding the component's usefulness.))

John's optimism dropped like a lead balloon. He knew this had to be too good to true.

'"OooKaay...give it to me...there's a problem?'"

((I am afraid that you and those concerned will need to make a choice as to how to best utilize the component. It was intended as an independent power conduit to enhance the city shield... when the full compliment of, what you call the ZPM's were in place and fully operational. Since that is not the case now, with only one ZPM in place, the component would need to be permanently integrated in order to utilize its power effectively. Doing so will render its other functions inoperable...permanently.))

"'So...what you're saying is...we either use it solely as a power source or we use it as a portable power source/short term defense/personal healer properties? Either, Or-not both?! ""

((I am sorry, John...if the full compliment of ZPMs were in place, it would not be an issue. There is much for you decide. I sense your frustration and your exhaustion. Please rest John.))

Atlantis slipped discreetly into the recesses of his mind, but not before she used her influence to help him relax and get the much needed sleep his body and mind still required.

TBC. Hope John and Atlantis's conversation wasn't too hard to read! I apologize...I tried to change the font, but grew frustrated when nothing I tried to do worked!


	13. Chapter 13

Let's Make A Deal. Chapter thirteen

John was dozing when he got that distinctive feeling that someone was watching him. He opened his eyes to look around and found Rodney perched on the edge of the chair by his bed, staring at him.

"Sheppard, I really need to talk to you!"

"Hi, Rodney...I'm fine, thanks for asking!"

Rodney was duly humbled as he finally took a good look at his friend. The healing device had done a good job, but he could see John still had a ways to go. It was obvious John was still feeling the effects of his wounds, and the miraculous healing.

"Some of us have been working non-stop while you lolly gag around!"

"Lolly gag? Is that really a word, Rodney?" John smirked.

"Yes it is and while you have been idle...I have been quite productive." Rodney said proudly. "From Taslo's stash, we ended up with quite a few Ancient devices, a hovercraft and that ZedPM.

John was astounded... between healing and sleeping, no one had thought to tell him what they had found in Taslo's cache in the hideout.

"Cool!" John knew, that without any prompting. Rodney would launch into his findings.

Yes, well, cool and not so cool...Most of the Ancient tech that Taslo collected are junk...looks like some inept idiots who didnt know what they were doing, took them apart and left a few pieces out when they put them back together. Oh, there are seven personal shields, like the one Taslo was trying to get you to activate when we showed up to rescue you, all in good condition and..."

"Cool! Seven shields?! That's great!

Rodney knew John would be excited about that..."My guys are working on the few other devices that look promising. The hover craft is amazing and is really quite a find, too. It's got a a false bottom, that's where Taslo hid us when they kidnapped us and left Pas Ruahan.

His face fell. "Elizabeth is pretty sure the IOA will want it to go to Area 51 for research, honestly those guys will..."

John was tiring, despite his interest. "Rodney! What about the ZPM? Though he knew pretty much all he needed about the healing/power device from his 'conversation' with Atlantis, he still didn't know where they stood with the ZPM.

Rodney winced and shifted in his chair. "The ZedPM is depleted, might as well turn it into a lamp like Taslo suggested... but, that healing device is that and more! It looks like it is an independent power source and shield emitter as well as a healing device...kind of an eclectic combination of functions...Zelenka is searching the database for any mention of what purpose the Ancients had for it. So, Colonel, you will have to share your personal healer with the rest of us."

John smirked. "Yeah, about that...Damn! We really needed that ZPM to be functional. Oh...I, uh, had a chat with Atlantis. She says that the healing device is actually a component that can be used independently as a shield emitter, portable power unit and healing device...OR, it can be integrated to work with our one existing ZPM to enhance its power capacity for shield stabilization."

" Wait a minute...I just spent all this time researching what Atlantis just told you...in what, twenty- thirty minutes! Why do I bother!" Rodney started off on a rant when what John said registered.

"Wait...did you say that Atlantis said it could be used only one way Or the other?!"

"Yeah". John was exhausted. " It was meant to work alongside three fully functional ZPMs, with the ability to be detached as a portable unit, but if we decide to use it a power conduit for the city shield, it will need to be a permanent installation, unless we miraculously find two more ZPMs...

The two men talked a bit more, but it was Rodney who, surprisingly, left on his own accord after realizing that John was struggling to keep his eyes open.

John was fast asleep before Rodney was even out of the infirmary doors.

The following day John was much stronger but Carson was still hesitant to release him yet. While healing was accelerated, it was not complete. A scan showed that his leg still had some deep tissue damage that Carson felt would only heal by total immobilization. So, the disgruntled Colonel was not a happy camper.

"Ack, Colonel! All I am asking is for one more day's rest! It's for your own good!" Carson was used to dealing with the antsy Colonel, but that didn't mean he didn't get frustrated each time he had needed to pull rank or had to thwart an escape attempt.

"One day, Colonel...compare that to several weeks or longer, if we didn't have that healing device available!" Carson wouldn't even mention how long the recovery time would have been had he been forced to do the radical surgery that nearly took place. It gave Carson the willies when he thought about how close a call it had been.

Apparently John was thinking the same. "Sorry, Carson...I know you're just looking out for me...and I do appreciate it, really. I won't ever forget how lucky I am. It's just...well, you know...I'm not so good at the convalescing thing."

"Aye! You can say that again!" Carson chuckled. "But seriously John, lets not undo what healing has taken place. Another 24 hours will insure that the deep wound is knitted together properly." Carson sighed. "We still need to discuss a physical therapy program, but lets wait a week before implementing any exercise. Until then, I'll be wanting ya to take it easy ...only a bit of light walking. I'll expect ya to use crutches for a good portion of the time." Carson used his mock stern look. "If ya don't listen, John...you'll only be hurting yourself and make your recovery that much longer."

John knew it was only concern that made Carson warn him. It would be hard, but he would abide by the limits Carson set. He sure didn't want his recovery to take any longer than necessary. Besides, he had learned the hard way that Carson really did know best.

TBC.

Sorry for the long delay...just wasn't feeling the story for a while! I will try to wrap things up with one more chapter!


	14. Chapter 14

Lets Make A Deal. Chapter fourteen

"Sheppard! Slow down! What?! Do you want to end up back in the infirmary exactly two point five minutes after just being released!"

Rodney had to almost break into a jog to keep up with the crutch-aided Colonel, who was expertly maneuvering through the hallway, dodging personnel with practiced ease.

"You know, its a good thing you've had lots of practice with those things, otherwise I would probably be calling Ronon to come pick your scrawny butt up off the floor!" Rodney huffed out as he lost sight of his charge as he rounded the bend.

"Sheppard! Hold up! Carson's gonna kill me if you get hurt before he can finish his first cup of coffee! ...Colonel!"

Rodney collided with something hard as he rounded the bend, which sent both parties sprawling in a heap to the floor.

"Dammit, Rodney! Watch where you're going! You told me to hold up!"

Sheppard growled, as he tried to roll out from under Rodney. At the same time, Rodney braced himself with his arm on the floor in an attempt to get up. Sheppard's body ended up swiping Rodney's arm out from under him and his full weight once again pinned the Colonel to the floor.

A marine was headed down the hall and upon seeing the tangled bodies (and recognizing one as being their CO) rushed forward to help get both men untangled and upright.

"Are you okay, sir?"

"Fine, thanks for the assist Jenkins." The Colonel winced as he tried to bend down the retrieve a crutch. The marine grabbed both crutches and smiled as he handed them to his CO.

"No problem, sir! Glad to be able to help...ah...are you sure you are okay?"

Sheppard pulled himself straighter, suppressing the urge to groan from the pull of sore muscles. "Yeah, I'm fine Corporal...ah...you don't need to mention this to anyone, okay?" John smiled.

"Yes, sir...I mean, No, sir..." The young Corporal returned the smile, though he watched his CO move stiffly as he settled against the crutches for support.

Rodney waved at the serviceman as he moved on. "Ah, thanks! I'm okay, too!" He then turned and scowled at Sheppard. "Are you really alright? Because you know...Carson will blame me if you're not! What are you in a hurry for, anyway?"

Sheppard sighed. "I'm fine Rodney...just wanted to get a real shower in before the meeting."

"You do know Carson will be at this meeting! He released you on the condition that you rested, in your quarters."

"Yeah...but I need to be at this meeting. I can't believe Woolsey would have the meeting about the Ancient device without me! I'll deal with Carson...after the meeting."

Ten minutes later, a freshly showered and shaved Lt Colonel John Sheppard hobbled into the conference room. Since he was a few minutes late, he was only subjected to the scowling glare Carson immediately bestowed upon him as he walked in. John was going to ignore him, but felt that was ill-advised, so he opted for a sheepish smile. Carson rolled his eyes, his futility

apparent. John knew he'd get an earful later.

Elizabeth was surprised to see him. "Colonel? Dr Beckett informed me that he had released you to your quarters to rest."

Sheppard was fully prepared to defend himself for disobeying the physician's orders. " Ah, yeah, but I can rest just as well here as in my room. It's not like I am doing anything strenuous...just sitting here...which is what I'd be doing in my room." He looked over at Carson. "I'll go straight back to my room when the meeting is over."

"Yes, you will. But Colonel, if you can't follow simple medical orders that are in place to insure your welfare, what example does that set for those under your command. I dare say, it does not set a prudent one." Elizabeth was trying to make a point, but knew it was lost on the stubborn military man.

"We'll, you're here now. Take a seat and rest. In fact, I will have Dr Beckett escort you back to the infirmary for a check after the meeting."

Sheppard went to protest but Elizabethheld up her hand.

"No argument, Colonel." Elizabeth actually smiled with satisfaction, as did Carson.

John knew he had just been chastised and was still in for an ear-bender from Carson. He took his seat grumpily. He missed the slight smiles that appeared on everyone else's face.

"Okay, as I saying, I called this meeting so that Dr McKay could update his findings on the device that healed Colonel Sheppard. Colonel, since Rodney informed me that he had this discussion with you earlier, I deemed your presence not necessary at this point."

Score one for Weir. And Carson. John sank in his seat when he realized he was in trouble for attending the meeting he didn't really need to be at. Damn!

John sat brooding, only semi-aware of the conversation going on around him. It's wasn't like he didn't already know...apparently. It wasn't long before it became harder and harder to keep his eyes open.

Teyla was sitting next to John and noticed that he was close to nodding off. To save him the embarrassment of face-planting on the conference room table, she gently placed her hand on his arm to get his attention. Luckily he didn't startle and his attention was instantly drawn to her. Teyla smiled warmly, her eyes concerned.

John sat up straighter, wincing at the muscle stiffness that seemed to envelope his whole being. He was also unaware that Carson had been keeping his eyes on him throughout the meeting. Watching his stubborn patient drifting off to sleep was one thing, but the obvious signs of pain was another.

Feigning a call from the infirmary as an excuse to get the Colonel out of there, Carson interrupted the meeting to excuse himself.

"Excuse me, I am needed in the infirmary." He stood up to leave but his eyes fell onto John. "Colonel? I think we have a date in the infirmary?"

It wasn't so much a question as a demand and John knew there was no way he could get out of Carson's grasp gracefully.

Resigned to his fate, John gathered his crutches, smiled wanly at the remaining group and slowly followed Carson out. The look on Carson's face as he let the injured man go ahead of him was priceless. Everyone at the meeting couldn't help but feel a little pity for the Colonel.

After a good dressing down and a more than complete physical, Carson let Sheppard free, warning him that he had spies all over and if the Colonel so much as crossed his toe over the threshold of his quarters door, a certain Colonel's head would roll.

Back in his room, John sat on the edge of his bed and sighed. He was tired and a nap did sound good, but it was the middle of the day. If he took a nap now, he would have a hard time going to sleep at night. Spying the neglected copy of War and Peace on his nightstand, he sighed again and leaned over to grab the book. He figured he might as well catch up on his reading. His goal had been to read ten pages a night, but so far he was way off that goal. Settling back against his headboard, he reread a few pages to refresh his memory. He managed to only reread a few pages before his eyes closed.

Three hours later, John was startled awake by a thumping on his door. Recognizing the thump as Ronon's, he thought the door open. Ronon walked in.

"Hey"

"Hey"

Ronon pulled the desk chair out and sat. "Bored?"

John chuckled. "Yeah, and this is only day one."

"Carson reem you out?" John noticed the smirk on his friend's face.

"Got an earful." John sighed. "Guess I was lucky not to have Carson make me stay in the infirmary, but he's watching me like a hawk." The displeasure was apparent on his face.

"He's just concerned. We all are." John was taken aback as he saw the slight blush rise on his big, burly friend.

"Yeah, thanks...I get it. I'm a lucky man...got all my limbs intact, a great doctor and fantastic friends. I know Carson and you guys are just looking out for me." John smirked fondly.

"Wanna come watch Teyla and me spar?"

John wanted to, he really did. But..."Can't buddy, Carson already threatened to sedate me senseless if I'm not a good little outpatient."

Ronon stood and thumped John on the back. "Yeah, not good. Want us to bring you a tray and have dinner with you? I borrowed "Sky Fall" from Dr. Stravinsky. We can watch it while we eat.

"Sounds good, Chewie! I need you guys to stop me from breaking my promise to Carson."

Ronon winced. He knew how he would feel being ordered to stay in his room. He would need to find things to keep Sheppard busy for the next few days until Carson cooled off.

TBC. Sorry these chapters are coming slow...the writing bug is on vacation from my brain! LOL! I know this chapter wasn't too exciting..kind of a filler chapter...some downtime. Thanks to all of you who are sticking around! Will try to find more time to write...real life is hectic, as I am sure you all know about too! My Best to all !


	15. Chapter 15

Lets Make A Deal. Chapter Fifteen

Ronon had a mission. He busied himself in his room, placing the items carefully into a heavy leather satchel. When he was sure he had all the items he possessed, he headed out the door. Coming up short, one foot over the threshold of his quarters, he turned, remembering one more hiding spot. He added the found item to his bag, grinned and headed out.

John's door chimed just in time. Day four was shaping up to be no better than Day one, two and three...of his mandatory "imprisonment" within the confines of his quarters. Unless he wanted to experience the full wrath of one Dr Carson Beckett, he didnt dare step outside his room, not with Carson spies all over the place, ready to give him up! Boredom was already setting in. He was just about to hail Carson, to plead with him to lift the orders for him to infirm strictly within the confines of his quarters. The chime announcing a visitor saved him from the grovelling he had planned on using to mount his defense.

Thinking the door open, John found the grinning bear of a man, who was the only other person in two galaxies, who understood his duress and would be the most sympathetic to his cause.

"Chewie! Am I glad to see you! I need to get out of here before I go stir-crazy! I need a plan...with my special ops training and your brute force, we have to be able to come up with something!

The grin remained on Ronon's face as he took in the sheer desperation of his still-convalensing friend, amused that on some level...John was serious! He walked over to the bed and spilled the contents of the leather satchel onto it.

John was sitting at his desk across the room. Not being able to see the items well, John grabbed his crutches and curiously made his way across the room. He frowned when he saw the pile of knives.

" Ooookay?! Let me guess, you wanna teach me the fine art of carving?! John looked skeptically at Ronon's still grinning face and then down at the pile of at least thirty knives...all of various sizes and shapes.

"Nah. You're gonna help me sharpen all these. It should keep you out of trouble for a while. Later, I can teach you to make carvings, if you want?"

"Hmmm? Ah, maybe later." Who knows, he just might get bored enough to learn how to make cute little puddle jumpers out of pieces of wood...Not! John secretly prayed his exile would be over before that particular treat might come into play.

John knew that Ronon always kept his knives in perfect condition, but he appreciated his friend's effort to keep him busy, so he agreed. In boot camp, it was drilled into the new recruits to keep their weapons in top-notch condition. He had grown to relish the quiet times spent cleaning his weapons and honing his knives.

They sat in companionable silence, interjected with small talk, as knife after knife was honed to its sharpest point. Two hours into the honingfest, Ronon stood and stretched. Together they had made decent progress in diminishing the large pile of very sharp knives that Ronon felt still needed to be even sharper.

"Gotta go."

John knew Ronon had training sessions with the Marines that afternoon. Ronon had succeeded in keeping him busy for a few hours at least. Still, he was disappointed to be left to his own demise.

Ronon eyed John, knowing John would get bored quickly if left on his own, so he challenged him.

"Think you can finish the rest of these on your own? I'll talk to Beckett...maybe get him to let you go to the mess for supper later?"

Since John had nothing better to do and honestly, he enjoyed honing, he continued where they had left off. Determined that he would have all the knives done by dinnertime. He knew Ronon would talk Carson into letting him out for a nice hot meal. He hoped he succeeded.

By 1600 hours, his fingers begged for respite. Even after one way too long visit by Rodney and then one way too short visit by Teyla, all the knives were done. He was now sporting two bandaids on his left hand and one on his right, attesting to the sharpness of said knives!

He washed up and changed into a pair of his khakis and a soft blue button-down shirt (Teyla's favorite). He rifled through a couple of golf magazines, while he waited for Ronon. He had a bet with Rodney, whether Carson would let him go to dinner in the mess hall. He sure hoped he was right!

At 1730 hours, his door chimed. John thought the door open. Ronon stood at the open door with a wheelchair in tow. Instead of a grin, Ronon had a half-apologetic frown on his face.

"Carson said you could go to the mess...but only if you rode there in this. You gotta come back here as soon as you're done. He's giving you two hours. He says he will be by at exactly 1930 hours to check on you."

John cursed silently, he didnt want to appear ungrateful. He knew Ronon had tried his hardest, intimidating best. Darn Carson! That man was more stubborn than a mule! John knew the good doc was only looking out for him, but really?! A wheelchair?! And a checkup after?!

John sighed. Remembering the awful decisions Carson had been facing, he decided he better count his lucky stars that he was even able to leave the infirmary at all...in whole, if not fully recovered.

John smiled, swallowed his pride and tried to enjoy the ride to the mess hall. Returning smiles and well-wishes from every person they passed on their way. It really was heart-warming to have everyone wish him well.

The smiles and well-wishes contiued in the mess, until they were settled at their regular table. Rodney joined them a few minutes later, with Teyla following a few minutes after that.

"John! It is good to see you out!" Teyla eyed the smiling face of her favorite Colonel suspiciously, while also appreciating how handsome he was, especially wearing the blue shirt he knew she liked. She tried to squelch the impatient need to have John all to herself, as they had planned for that, later on that night. She blushed in anticipation.

" What did you threaten Dr Beckett with, to allow you out of your room this evening?!"

John looked at her innocently. "What?! Nothing! It was all Ronon's doing!" He looked over at Ronon. Teyla's remark brought up a very good point.

"Ahhh...yeah, Ronon...what Deal did you make with Carson so he would let me out?!"

Ronon stopped chewing and swallowed. Looking innocently from one teammate to another, he grinned.

"I promised that all of us...would be the first in line for this year's flu shot...along with making sure you stayed put in the wheelchair AND I had you back in time."

"Wait! You promised I would get the flu shot first?! Rodney asked incredulously. " I NEVER get the flu shot...can't stand needles! How did I get mixed up in the deal YOU made! Not fair!

"Life isnt fair, McKay...Get over it!" Ronon mocked.

John knew Rodney hated shots, heck...he hated them too! But right now...he knew he was being selfish, but he was just too damn happy being out of his room for a wee bit of freedom! Darn! Now he was even sounding like Carson!

"Rodney...chances are Carson will forget the deal by the time flu season rolls around! Anyway, isnt it nice to see our whole team together, bonding and enjoying each others company?!" John smiled, using his best puppy dog look.

"Can the charm, Sheppard! It only works on females." Rodney sighed. He had to admit, it was good to be sharing a meal altogether at their regular table in the mess hall. It had been awhile since they had all been here. " You so owe me, Sheppard."

The time went quick, the four teammates were joined by Elizabeth and also by Carson, who assured John that he was merely there as a friend...at least until the magic two hours were up!

John tried not to show his disappointment when his time...and freedom ended. Carson had offered to wheel him back to his room. He said good night to all, with a discreet wink to Teyla. The only good thing about leaving now...was later, he and Teyla had planned some alone time and he was sure looking forward to that.

Once settled, Carson gave him a quick checkup, concentrating on his still healing leg. Satisfied, he left John to rest, once again within the confines of his room.

John had stretched out on the bed, surprised that his two hour reprieve of having dinner in the mess hall had zapped his energy. He was just about asleep when the door chimed.

He thought the door open, sure it was Teyla at his door. He sat up and swung his legs over the side of the bed and stood up, just as Teyla entered the room. A combination of change of position from laying to standing, not having his crutches to lean on and his sheer tiredness, caused him to stumble, pitching forward. Teyla rushed forward to support him before he fell to the floor. The resulting awkward embrace suited both parties as they shifted into a more comfortable position that involved the same body contact...if not more.

TBC

Well, hello! Sorry it has been so long since I updated! To those of you who are still sticking around, may I say Thankyou so much! My writing muse has been absent for so long...I'm hoping it is returning so that I may finish this story to completion!


	16. Chapter 16

Let's Make A Deal. Chapter sixteen

John woke the next morning, in a very good mood and a more optimistic outlook for the day ahead. He smiled when he thought about the night before. His stumble and subsequent save by Teyla, had changed his plans for the evening. He wanted to do this right with Teyla, but her physical closeness had totally overwhelmed his senses and totally disarmed any desire to take it slow.

Luckily Teyla had felt the same way, her desire matched his and after their passion had been quelled several hours later, they had enjoyed just cuddling in each other's arms talking. It still floored him to think they both had withheld their feelings for so long. They had laughed about all the now obvious signs they had both been blind to, while many others had not.

Having her next to him felt so good, so...right! He had never been a needy man, proud to be self-sufficient and independent. Now, the emptiness he felt when she had left for her own quarters was still tangible...he knew he would feel this way whenever Teyla was not by his side from now on. Their intimacy left him reeling, their shared closeness both physically and emotionally left him yearning for more.

It was still early and he was still tired. Carson need not know that he had not rested as prescribed...or that his leg was now very achy from the activities he had enjoyed. It was well worth the discomfort he felt now though. He rose from the bed cautiously and stretched out his limbs and twisted to cracked his back. The crutches were right next to his bed, thanks to Teyla's thoughtfulness.

He thought about trying to gimp his way to the bathroom but decided not to push the achy limb. He figured a nice hot shower would help soothe the ache not only in his leg, but his whole body. Looking at the clock, he figured he had time for a nice leisurely shower before Teyla came with breakfast for the two of them.

ooooooooOoooooooo

Teyla's stomach fluttered every time she thought about John, which meant she was feeling strangely ever since she left his room early this morning. Though her desire to be intimate with John had been very strong, she had been determined to transition their 'already friendship' to a more intimate relationship with care. Her fear that John's privacy issues needed special attention and finesse.

Apparently she had been wrong... To her delight, no...her lust...for him, things had progressed rapidly. For so long she had admired his long, lean muscular body, dreaming about how he would feel against her, in a intimate embrace. Now she knew and those many dreams had not even come close to comparing with the real thing.

She smiled as she relived their passionate night together. There had been the awkward stumble and save that had quickly melded into mutual desire. Unplanned, but not unwanted, she had no regrets...well, only that she had not stayed with him through the night. To keep up appearances, she had decided she did not want to be caught in his room by any passerbys..at least not until their new relationship was common knowledge. She chuckled to herself, knowing that the news most likely was spreading like wildfire.

Rising early, despite the lack of sleep, she hurried through her morning routine. Anxious to be with John, before her first sparring lesson, she made her way to the mess hall and hurriedly selected breakfast foods both of them would enjoy. Exiting the mess hall quickly, she hurried at a pace mindful of the cups of tea and coffee.

John opened the door almost immediately. Teyla's heart fluttered at the sight of him. He looked wonderful in a pair of form-fitting jeans and a red plaid shirt that hugged his lean frame. The fabric contoured down the planes of his chest and fell flat against his lean stomach. But it was his handsome face that made her melt, the sexy lop-sided smile that made his cheek dimple was mesmerizing. His dark hair spilled over his forehead and his clear, hazel eyes were bright and she could feel his love as he greeted her. How had she denied her feelings for so long, when now she felt she could never live without him.

ooooooOoooooo

John stole a kiss as he hobbled aside to allow her to enter.

"John, where are your crutches?! If I had been Dr Beckett at the door, you would be in deep trouble!"

"Lucky for me then, that it was you at the door!"

Before she could say more, he grabbed the crutches that were leaning against the wall and crutched his way next to her as she placed the tray upon the desk. Feeling his warm presence, she felt a flush of strong emotion surge through her. The enticing smell of his freshly showered body was almost more than she could handle.

Letting go of one crutch, keeping it tightly against his side by pinning it there with his armpit, he reached to enfold her into his embrace. She melted into him.

Teyla's eyes opened abruptly when her ear com interrupted the blissful sounds of rising passion from both herself and John.

John groaned as her attention was drawn away from his ministrations, the spell broken as he felt her stiffen.

"Teyla, what's wrong?!"

John went to key his ear com, instantly pissed when he remembered he did not have his. He hated being out of the loop, but Carson had forbade anyone from giving him his ear com while he was on medical leave. He hadnt yet pushed for more than just being released to his room, since he knew even that small concession was grating against Carson's instincts to keep him confined in the infirmary where he could control John's environment.

Teyla's attention was focused on the news she was recieving. Her face a mask of seriousness and then sorrow. She turned away from John, as his inquiries distracted her from the information she needed to hear.

John's frustration grew and Teyla's turning away from him made him angry. Not so much angry at her, but more for his not knowing what was going down. He was the CO, whether he was on medical leave or not! Damn!

He knew Teyla would share any intel with him and he realized his interrupting had made her turn away so she wasn't distracted by him.

He waited impatiently, his hands fisting and unfisting in response to the obvious seriousness of whatever was going on!

Soon enough Teyla turned her attention back to John. She could see that he was beside himself, not knowing what was happening. Holding back information was not an option.

"John, Major Sterling's team was away on a recon mission to MS-351. They were to return at 0300 Atlantis time but did not return. A S&R team was sent at 0500 as per protocol and they just reported in. Major Sterling's team were found dead, fed upon by Wraith. Signs of torture are apparent on the bodies and Lorne is afraid Atlantis has been compromised as two hive ships have just appear just out of range of Atlantis' orbit.

John's mind was already playing out how they needed to proceed. He totally trusted Lorne, but he needed to step in. These were his men, his city...his responsibility.

"Teyla, can I have you ear com? I need to talk to Lorne and Elizabeth! We need to act fast...two hive ships can destroy the city quick!"

As he spoke to Lorne, John shucked his shirt over his head one-handed. Teyla already aware what he needed, handed him his black BDU uniform shirt. She held the crutches steady as he released them to put the shirt on.

He alternated using the crutches and a hop-skip to facilitate moving along faster. Teyla had to almost run to keep up. All the while, John was talking to Lorne, Elizabeth and Rodney at the same time.

"McKay! How long will it take to hook that Ancient device into the power grid?! We need to divert all the power we can to the shields! Two hours?! Make it one! Those ships will be in range by then!" Elizabeth, where is the Daedalus? Send an SOS...tell them to punch it! We need them back ASAP!"

TBC

Hope you like this chapter?! Feel like my muse is trying to take hold! We'll see where it takes us! Please review and let me know what you think! Thanks to all who are reading!


	17. Chapter 17

Let's Make A Deal. Chapter seventeen

Carson was pleased to see Teyla loading a tray with breakfast foods that he knew would be for John and herself. He smiled, happy for the two of them. For so long he had seen the attraction between them, had even wondered if he might play cupid. He knew himself to be a sentimental softie, his mum had encouraged all her children to show their emotions, insuring them to do so was a healthy outlet for a clear mind.

Ahhhh! He allowed himself the wonderful memories of familial love,always in great abundance. He could now laugh at the passionate, stubborn fights that littered his memories...always resolved once tempers simmered, always forgiven and grudges never held. There was no animosity in the Beckett clan.

Watching Teyla fill her tray, Carson wondered how the couple would fare. Teyla obviously grew up in a loving, nurturing home, while he suspected John had a harsher, stricter upbringing, though he was a compassionate, fiercely loyal and moral man. He just kept his emotions hidden, below the surface...a learned response, for sure. Perhaps it was from being a soldier who had seen much death and experienced much pain.

Regardless, Carson knew John actually felt more emotion than most...he just kept it all in check. He certainly had seen John change over the last years, becoming less guarded as his bonds with his friends increased, especially with Teyla.

Carson was interrupted from his ponderings when Rodney greeted him.

"Good Morning, Rodney!"

Rodney followed the path Carson's eyes had just turned from. He saw a glimpse of Teyla as she carefully made her way to the exit, a filled tray in her hands.

"So! When are you going to suspend Sheppard's sentence?!"

Carson frowned, then broke into a wide smile. He chuckled. "I still can't believe he lasted four full days! I figured I'd get a day but each day more is a bonus for him to heal more thoroughly."

Rodney chuckled. "Yeah, its been killing him to be stuck in his room!

Carson smile turned into a frown. "That man is his own worst enemy, isnt he?! I need a legion of spies looking after him so he doesnt undo all the hard work it takes to put him together again!"

He smiled again at Rodney. " So...who won the pool this time?

"Chuck said Don Winston from Microbiology won with 69.5 hours. He's new, just came in three weeks ago...no one else thought Sheppard would go past 18 hours!"

Carson laughed heartily. "Aye, he certainly surprised me too! I think being with Teyla just might be having an effect on our Colonel!"

Rodney looked confused. " Hey! I've been there for Sheppard too! Ronon, too...we are his team and we all watch his back."

"Aye Rodney, indeed you all have been wonderful sources of encouragement and support. I meant no disrespect to you or Ronon, just now that Teyla..."

Rodney held up his hand to stop Carson mid-sentence, intent instead on listening to his ear com. Carson knew immediately something was wrong.

After responding, Rodney gave Carson a quick rundown of what was going on, informing him that Colonel Sheppard was on scene and apparently back in charge, then left to do whatever task he was needed for. Carson knew not to balk at the news of his patient no longer resting. With Wraith bearing down on Atlantis, their best bet was to have the proven military strategist at the helm. Of course, his concerns were for John's health, but from this point it was out of his hands.

As CMO, his duties would now be focused on making sure the infirmary was ready for casalities should any occur. He headed for the infirmary to insure all was ready.

He listened to Elizabeth's citywide alert relating the unfolding situation as he made his way. The casual air that usually was in place was instantly replaced. Everyone, civilian and military alike went into alert mode.

-OoooooOoooooOooooooOoooooo-

Back in the control room, John was using Elizabeth's office to coordinate his troops. With the Daedalus alerted and en route approximately seventy two hours out, getting the new Ancient shield enhancer on board was imperative.

"Rodney! The Wraith are about to knock at our door! When's that device going to be up and running?! Colonel Sheppard paced around the room, ignoring the ache of his protesting thigh.

Rodney was putting the finishing touches on the device's installation and was about to answer his anxious friend when the first concussions of Wraith weapons fell upon the already shielded city.

"They're not holding back, Rodney! Shield has dropped ten percent already! We need that device hooked up now!

Rodney entered the last command needed. He ran to the window to see the evidence of his handywork. As he watched, the exisiting shield became brighter, almost opaque. The increase in the shield's strength gave him confidence and he sighed in relief. The last hour or so had been quite frantic. Zelenka, who had been helping him, sat down wearily in a chair and audibly released the breath he had been holding.

Rodney checked the power levels to be sure the shield was holding as expected. Slight fluctuations occured with every hit, but all indications were that the shield was holding with no permanent decrease. Rodney hesitated to relay the only niggling fear he could foresee.

"Dr Weir, Colonel Sheppard...shields are holding, but there may be a problem."

Elizabeth looked worriedly over to her CO, as he responded. "Rodney, what's up?!" Of course, there was a problem! John cursed silently to himself.

"Well, have a look-see,...the shield enhancer is up and running as promised, but there is a potential problem."

John held Elizabeth's gaze " We see that, none to soon, kind of cutting it close, you're slipping, McKay! And...that problem would be what?"

"Okay, so...we are experiencing slight fluctuations in shield integrity with each strike, though it returns to full strength as soon as the energy from the blast dissipates..."

John knew immediately where Rodney was heading. " so if the Wraith figure that out, they could concentrate their assault in one massive strike that would collapse the shield enough for darts to get in."

"Ah, yeah...that's pretty much it...and before you ask...No, there is nothing we can do about it! Our only hope is they won't figure out our vulnerability before the Daedalus arrives."

Elizabeth was stunned, the way John and Rodney had explained it before..the Ancient device was suppose to be the answer to their weakness of having just one ZPM. She prayed their luck would hold out.

TBC.


	18. Chapter 18

Let's Make A Deal. Chapter Eighteen

Colonel John Sheppard had never been one to shirk his responsibility, that was why he fought against his body's attempts to shut down as it craved for a respite from lack of sleep. Elizabeth and Carson finally pulled rank after about thirty six hours and ordered him to the infirmary for a checkup and some downtime.

Both men had been surprised to see the wound site on his leg red, puffy and hot to the touch. Carson had given him quite the lecture and before John could argue, the doc had quickly inserted an IV he said contained an antibiotic cocktail...and John suspected a heavy dose of a sleeping aid...because he had promptly passed out for a good eight hours.

He woke mad as hell, his angry words fell on deaf ears. And along with the selective hearing loss, Carson apparently had grown a thick skin...and an annoying smirk.

His ranting depleted...and ignored, John had waited impatiently to be released. He suspected the smirky, deaf doc prolonged his agony of incarceration out of spite.

Once his temper settled, he felt bad and apologized profusely to the well-intentioned doc. Carson's hearing had made a remarkable recovery and the smirk had turned into a genuine smile. They were good...for now.

John hadnt seen Teyla much since this all began, so after his release, they made plans to meet for a quick meal in the mess hall, then she went off to her duties while John went back to the Control Room. Seeing her rejuvenated him further and though he wanted her by his side so he would know she was safe, she had insisted on doing her part to defend the city.

-OoooooOooooooOooooooO-

Sixty seven hours into it, the Wraith apparently had not figured out the shield vulnerability, but that little tidbit of knowledge was still up for grabs. Every second that went by could bring that revelation to their enemy.

The Daedalus was still a few hours out. Caldwell was pushing his ship to its limits. Both Colonels had been in contact as to what their strategies would be when the Daedalus arrived.

The strategy decided upon was for the Daedaulus to come out of hyperspace with guns blaring while John manned the Ancient chair, launching the last twenty drones they had at the same time. While the Daedalus could take one ship out with no problem...the last of the drones were needed in a concerted effort to destroy both Wraith ships as quick as possible.

John was so deep in contemplating the impending attack that he did not notice the quiet.

"Colonel? John?! Elizabeth's alarmed plea shook him from his thoughts. Having grown used to the constant volley of weapons strikes against the shield, the quiet was decidely eery.

Adding to the quiet, every person within the city seemed to be holding their breath.

Rodney broke the silence. "Oh, this is so not good!"

Chuck, who was monitoring the Wraith activities, shouted, "Dr Weir, Colonel Sheppard! A huge barage of weaponsfire has been simultaneously fired from both Wraith ships. Impact in thirty seconds!" He hesitated a moment before adding the intel the Colonel already expected. "They're mobilizing ...looks like dozens of Darts, right behind it, sir!"

"Okay, people! Looks like they figured it out! Stay sharp!"

The impact of the concentrates weaponsfire dimmed the shields which darkened the city's rooms and hallways. it seemed like an eternity, but lasted less than thiry seconds. Enough time to let the Darts breach the weakened shield, gaining access into the city limits. Once the darts were in, the city was vulnerable to their weapons along with the abilty to cull their people and beam in Wraith.

Sheppard was issuing last minute orders to Lorne, who would supervise the teams spread out around the city while John was in the chair. Every able-bodied civilian, scientist and support staff alike, were armed and part of a team lead by military personnel. Every citizen was needed to defend the city against attack.

He hoped his protocol for each civilian to complete a firearms qualification course upon arrival proved effective. He hated to put those inexperienced in harm's way, but there wasn't a choice. This certainly would be the ultimate test.

He had over ninety teams spread out amongst the city in strategic positions, ready to defend against any Wraith beaming in. Seven teams in highly critical areas included team leaders each protected by the personal shields confiscated from Taslo's cache from the compound. They would be the last defense should all else fail. If they failed, the self destruct was ready to be initiated.

Even though expected, the impact of the concentrated weaponfire against the shielding made everyone cringe. The whining sounds of incoming Wraith darts triggered everyone into action. Confidant that Rodney was right about the shield holding, Sheppard made his way to the chair room. Elizabeth and Rodney would stay in the Control Room to supervise from there and keep him informed of any developments.

Sheppard couldnt waste the drones on individual darts, but he needed to be in place and ready for when the Daedalus arrived...he had just talked to Colonel Caldwell...they were pushing hard and Hermeod had been able to reduce their travel time by a couple of hours, but they were still a little less than hour from dropping out of hyperspace.

The sound of gunfire and stunner blasts was deafening. So far, reports were streaming in that the well-placed teams were holding their positions. But, the sheer number of Wraith beaming in and being dealt with was taking its toll on their munitions supply.

Whatever Wraith made it passed one point were quickly dealt with at another. Sheppard couldnt be prouder of the men and women defending their city. He hoped he would have the chance to tell them.

Luckily the Wraith weapons only stunned, so any of his people hit would recover, providing the Wraith didnt get their feeding hands on them. It appeared the Wraith were more intent on beaming their troops in, rather than firing their weapons to destroy the city. An intact city would be desirable.

Forty minutes into the siege, defense lines were starting to crumble. The number of Wraith outnumbered their own at least three to one. Sheppard ordered a fallback of the outermost teams to concentrate their efforts more centrally.

Just as Colonel Sheppard was ready to order another fallback, Colonel Caldwell's voice came through his ear com.

"Colonel Sheppard, we are two point five minutes from hyperdrive dropout. We have the coordinates of both Wraith ship. Are you ready to deploy your drones?"

Relieved, Sheppard immediately responded. "Yes sir! Not a moment too soon, sir!"

"Okay, Colonel...on my mark!"

The Daedalus dropped out of hyperspace with weapons firing as planned, the drones released simultaneously made quick work of the two Wraith ships. The debris field would takes weeks to either float further out in space or burn up in the outer atmosphere of the planet.

While pleased, Sheppard still had a city full of Wraith and Darts to contend with. To his surprise, the Darts started recalling their own and then exiting the shield heading out in a hasty retreat. The Daedalus was picking off a good portion of them before they were too far out of range.

Still, there were alot of Wraith left behind to contend with, but Sheppard was glad the number was reducing, glad the Wraith had some semblance of a code of honor for not leaving the majority of their troops on the ground behind. He figured it was just luck whether their minions were in range of the culling beams as they swept by.

Their munitions severely depleted, the Atlanteans needed to rely on the Daedalus for reinforcements. It took the next five or six hours to rid the base of any Wraith. Everyone was exhausted and while ecstatic that they had managed to overcome, they had lost some very good people.

Dr Elizabeth Weir sat staring at the fatality and damage reports from all the department heads. It was incredible...of course with each loss of life, great remorse was felt by all, but considering how badly it could have gone, they had only lost six civilian and three military personnell.

With just over three hundred fifty expedition members strong and the estimated number of Wraith that had been beamed in confirmed to be well over three times that...well, it was a miracle. She shook her head...no, not a miracle.

If it had not been for Colonel John Sheppard insisting that each expedition member complete a weapons qualification course upon arrival, they would have been woefully undermanned defending the city and would have most certainly failed.

Because of the training, each and every expedition member had defended the city with confidence and determination. She couldnt be prouder of the men and women under her command, as she couldnt be more proud and more thankful that it was John Sheppard heading the military faction. She truly believed no other commander would have respected or utilized the civilian faction enough to ever consider making them all competent to defend themselves. The military was usually single minded, thinking only they possessed the capabilities to defend. It was John's ability to think outside the box that made him the effective leader he was and she was so thankful for it.

As she looked over at her CO's handsome profile, she could see the sheer fatigue. She honestly didnt know how he was still standing. Except for the imposed sleep Carson had forced on him, she knew John had been organizing, instructing and overseeing their defense without taking a break. She smiled sadly, thinking that she had rarely seen him without a cup of black coffee in his hand.

After a short debriefing, she profusely thanked them all. Plans for a memorial service for those lost as well as plans for a celebration ( though she felt guilty for thinking about celebrating at the same time as mourning their losses) would be made once everyone was rested. She knew she was ready for a good ten hour sleep, so she was sure everyone else was also.

"Okay everyone, I think we all deserve a nice long nap. Colonel Sheppard has met with Colonel Caldwell and the Daedalus will watch over Atlantis and he will send a crew to man the Control Room while each of us gets some very needed recuperation time. So...I am ordering a mandatory rest period of no less than ten hours for each expedition member, civilian AND military alike, effective immediately."

She met John's eyes. "No exceptions, Colonel...Colonel Caldwell can handle things during that time, barring any other...well...lets not jinx ourselves! So! Off with you all now! Get some well deserved rest."

Everyone slowly made their way out of the conference room, John the slowest of all. Teyla was by his side, watching him closely. She knew his leg was bothering him, though he had not said so. She had seen Carson's concerned glances. She wondered if he would be brave enough to confront John. That question was answered as they made their way out of the conference room.

"Colonel Sheppard, I will be expecting you in my infirmary forthwith for a checkup." Already expecting an argument he continued. "The sooner we get you sorted out, the sooner we can all rest." Elizabeth stood next to the good doctor in support of his request.

John could see how tired Carson was. While the casualities had been low, the infirmary had been filled with recovering stunned personnel during the siege and for several hours after. A few broken bones and minor injuries had also been treated and released. Carson had reported that the infirmary was miraculously empty.

Seeing the doctor's fatigue and really, just too tired to argue, John nodded. Carson looked over at Teyla and Elizabeth and they all smiled guiltily, knowing John only gave in when he was truly in pain or too exhausted to care. Both of which, they were certain mellowed the man into submission at the moment.

With his entire staff on stand down for the much needed rest, Carson did the checkup himself. Finding his patient's leg inflamed was not unexpected, but it didnt look any worse than it had since the last check, so he inserted an IV, added the prescribed antibiotics and shoo-ed his surprised patient out of his infirmary as quick as he could.

Carson added a parting order. " Colonel, come back for another checkup after you sleep. No one will fault you for taking more than Elizabeth's mandatory ten hours. In fact, the more rest you get the better! Of course, call me if you experience an increase in pain or develope a fever! Now, off you go!"

John, with Teyla's help made a quick exit. As they walked toward the residence section, John eyed Teyla. He saw her knowing smile and smiled himself.

"So...do we go to our separate quaters or..."

Teyla squeezed his arm affectionately. " We have not seen each other much over these last few days. I would very much love to be with you as we rest. I believe my bed will perhaps accomodate both of us much more comfortably as it is a bit larger than yours. Shall we head there?"

"Lead the way!" The idea of sleeping with Teyla stirred his loins, but honestly, he was just too tired to act on any inclinations. To really sleep, with her beside him would be enough...for now...

TBC.

So they made it through the siege pretty well! I think I can wrap this story up with just one more chapter! This chapter was difficult to write as I didnt want to go into too much detail about the siege but still needed to get what they went through across. I hope I did that?! Not entirely happy with this chapter, but it will have to do, as I rewrote portions of it several times! Hope you liked it! Thanks again for reading and please send me your thoughts...it really is greatly appreciated! And of course, I apologize for any mistakes! I try hard to catch them, but those buggers always seem to pop out...after I post the chapter! LOL!


End file.
